Chroniques d'Hyrule : Les Princesses Guerrières
by everlee
Summary: Sept ans après la fin de la guerre entre le Monde de la Lumière et celui du Crépuscule, le Héros salvateur d'Hyrule remet les pieds sur sa terre natale. Mais à l'instant où il franchit les frontières du Désert Gérudo, il ne se doute pas qu'une ancienne prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser. Une prophétie vieille de cent ans, où princesses déchues et guerre civile sont en cause.
1. Le retour du Héros

**Chapitre I**

_Le retour du Héros_

_La Terre promise est toujours de l'autre côté du désert._

HENRY HAVELOCK ELLIS

Le matin arriva finalement après une nuit longue et froide sur le vaste désert gérudo. Lorsque le soleil se leva, tout changea en un instant. La température monta rapidement, et le sable d'or se mit à étinceler de plein feu. L'ombre d'un cavalier glissait silencieusement sur l'étendue sablonneuse qui s'étirait jusqu'au delà de l'horizon, et cela de n'importe quel côté ou l'on posait son regard. Vêtu d'une épaisse cape à capuche le protégeant des rayons brûlants de l'astre solaire, celui-ci avançait au pas de sa monture, déjà trempée par l'effort d'une marche en plein soleil. Cela dura longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que le soleil atteigne son zénith. A ce moment là, l'ombre du cavalier était tout à fait en dessous de lui. Lorsque celle-ci bascula vers l'est et que le soleil commença à décliner vers l'ouest, il poussa un soupir de soulagement dont l'origine était la vue d'un oasis non loin. La jument épuisée, poussa un faible hennissement à la vue de ce providentiel signe de vie. Son cavalier mit pied à terre pour la guider par la bride vers cet ilot de verdure perdu en plein océan de sable. La simple pensée que bientôt ils profiteraient d'un peu d'eau et de fraîcheur redonna vigueur à leurs jambes fatiguées, aussi ils pressèrent le pas.

- Courage ma belle, tu vas pouvoir boire à ta guise, dit la cavalier à sa monture d'une voix rauque, témoignant du long moment de solitude qu'il venait de passer.

Soudain la jument stoppa, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Le cavalier rabattit sa capuche en arrière, découvrant un visage elfique aux cheveux presqu'aussi dorés que le sable du désert et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il mit sa main gantée en visière afin d'apercevoir ce qui avait bien pu intriguer sa jument au point de lui faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis la veille. Mis à part la petite étendue d'eau entourée de verdure, rien ne lui semblait suspect. Cependant, faisant confiance à l'instinct animal qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir expérimenté, il sortit son arme : une longue épée argentée scintillant à la lumière et à la garde bleutée ornée d'une Triforce, trahissant son appartenance à la race hylienne. Il s'approcha, sa monture le suivant de près, toujours prompte à faire confiance à son cavalier. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de l'eau, il finit par comprendre ce qui avait pu étonner l'animal : il y avait là un être étendu sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'approcha, non pas sans méfiance, près du corps qui se révéla être celui d'une femme à la chevelure flamboyante. L'épéiste rangea son arme et s'approcha de l'inconsciente. Doucement il la retourna sur le dos et découvrit un visage jeune et sévère aux cheveux rouges tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval dans laquelle on avait fait quelques nattes qui se trouvaient être attachées par de gros anneaux de bois. Certaines de ses mèches semblaient avoir été teintées de noir, de la même manière que l'étrange symbole qu'elle arborait au milieu du front.

Lorsque le jeune bretteur prit un peu d'eau dans sa gourde pour lui verser sur le visage, la jeune femme commença à s'éveiller de son sommeil. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent pour laisser apparaitre de grands yeux mordorés, à l'image du sable du désert. Son regard semblait fatigué, comme si son sommeil avait duré des années, cependant elle reprit vite ses esprits et sembla surprise de cette visite impromptue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-elle une fois assise.

- Je me nomme Link, je suis un voyageur. Puis je vous retourner la question ?

La jeune femme hésita un instant et posa sa main sur son front, à l'image d'une personne a qui un effort intellectuel impose mûre réflexion.

- Mon nom est Saïnee, voilà tout ce dont je puis me souvenir. J'ai la vague impression de connaître cet endroit, et pourtant je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- Mademoiselle, le désert est inhabité depuis des générations, et peu d'hommes et de femmes ont l'audace de le traverser de nos jours. Puis je vous suggérer de reprendre la route avec moi ?

- Ou vous rendez vous ?

- Je rentre chez moi, à Hyrule…

Saïnee tenta pour la première fois de se mettre debout. Link fut surpris par la force que semblait dégager la jeune femme. Elle faisait à peine sa taille, mais elle était solide et avait fière allure. Sa peau bronzée était recouverte d'un plastron de cuir, de la même façon que celui dont les archers se paraient pour protéger leur centre vital. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entourés d'épais bracelets de cuirs recouverts de dorures qui luisaient au soleil. Le tout semblait résistant mais léger. Elle portait un sarouel carmin et autour des hanches un tissu d'un rouge profond qui laissait apparaître une bande décorée de fines broderies dorées sur le devant et semblait retomber derrière elle vulgairement jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de légères sandales brunes qui lui permettaient certainement de courir aussi vite que le vent.

Fixant le voyageur qui l'observait silencieusement, la jeune femme prit sa décision :

- Je viens avec vous.

Le soleil déclinait sur le paisible royaume d'Hyrule. Déjà il s'était caché derrière les hautes falaises surplombant le village Cocorico, baignant le village dans la pénombre. A cet instant de la journée, Luda la fille du prêtre du village se plaisait à rejoindre la source d'Ordinn en amont du village, afin de faire des offrandes à la déesse protectrice de la région. Le crépuscule baignait la source de sa douce lumière dorée. Luda enleva ses sandales et baigna ses pieds dans l'eau claire. Fermant les yeux, elle se souvint de ce héros qui, il y a quelques années, avait fait reculer le mal qui avait alors envahit Hyrule et avait ensuite disparu mystérieusement.

Lorsque le soleil disparut complètement et que la lune fit son apparition dans le ciel, aussi claire et brillante qu'un disque d'argent, la jeune prêtresse rechaussa ses sandales, se leva et ramassa son panier rempli d'offrandes pour se diriger vers le passage entre les rochers couverts de mousse qui menait à la statue d'Ordinn. Elle monta les escaliers hâtivement, manquant de trébucher sur les marches humides. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au sommet, elle souffla un instant et se redressa : il fallait être digne lorsque l'on s'apprêtait à côtoyer une déesse, même s'il ne s'agissait que de sa version de pierre, son père l'avait éduquée ainsi. Luda pénétra la tête haute dans la pièce aux murs trempés d'une humidité qui avait effacé toute trace des anciennes peintures d'ornement. Mais soudain surprise par le froid d'une lame sous sa gorge, elle poussa un hurlement et lâcha son panier d'offrandes.

- Cela ne se fait pas petite demoiselle de tendre sa gorge a n'importe quel inconnu, lança la voix froide d'une femme.

- Qui êtes-vous, lâchez moi je vous en prie… supplia Luda d'une voix tremblante.

- Dis moi d'abord ce que tu viens faire ici petite, quelqu'un est avec toi ?

- Je suis seule, je viens apporter des offrandes à Ordinn, la déesse de notre village. Ne me faite pas de mal je vous en supplie…

- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir, ou il t'en cuira, lança la femme en relâchant Luda.

La jeune prêtresse s'éloigna le plus possible de son agresseur et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'à peu près son âge, soit une vingtaine d'années. Elle était grande et élancée, ses longs cheveux argentés et sa peau d'albâtre brillaient à la lueur du clair de lune. De son regard bleu comme les yeux d'un chaton nouveau né, elle observait sa victime de haut en bas. Luda avait ainsi l'impression que la femme l'observait et la violait du regard, comme si celle-ci lisait au plus profond de son âme. Elle était vêtue d'une grande tunique mauve, moulant le haut de son corps et s'élargissant à partir de la taille pour descendre jusqu'en bas de ses jambes vêtues de collants noirs, aux bandes d'argent sur les côtés. A ses bras étaient des gantelets noirs bandés d'argent à l'image de ses collants. A ses pieds, des bottes mauves serrées dont les talons carrés lui donnaient encore plus de grandeur. Son visage était à moitié caché par une longue écharpe d'argent, ainsi, la prêtresse ne sut déchiffrer l'expression de celui-ci. La mystérieuse jeune femme tenait son coutelas d'une main de fer, prête à en faire usage si nécessaire.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda la femme, coupant ainsi court aux réflexions de Luna.

- Cocorico, un petit village situé en aval de la source.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Luda, mon père est le prêtre du village.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que faisait ton père. Imagine que je sois un bandit, j'aurai ainsi pu te prendre en otage et demander rançon.

Luda resta interdite après cette réflexion. Si elle n'était pas un bandit, qu'était-elle alors ?

- N'ai crainte je ne suis pas un brigand, dit aussitôt la femme en voyant bien que la prêtresse se questionnait à son sujet. J'aimerai que tu me conduises à ton village, demanda-t-elle.

Luda acquiesça, inquiète. Après tout, avait-elle le choix ?

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent le chemin escarpé qui menait au village dont les toits des maisons fumaient paisiblement. Nulle ne prononça un mot durant le court trajet.

Luda traversa la place principale qui bien sur était vide de toute présence en cet instant, mise à part celle d'un vieux goron ivre mort. Elle emmena la jeune femme vers l'église du village ou elle résidait avec son père. C'était une grande bâtisse circulaire au toit de chaume et aux murs de brique, surplombée d'une girouette dont le découpage formait grossièrement un coq. Luda sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce que cette femme pourrait infliger à son père si elle sortait ses armes. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ?

- N'ai crainte, je ne cherche pas le mal, dit la jeune femme, comme si elle avait pu lire dans les pensées de Luda à cet instant. Je cherche simplement…

- Que cherchez-vous ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore…

C'est sur cette réponse énigmatique que Luda poussa la porte de sa demeure.

C'est aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit que Link et Saïnee montèrent le camp pour dormir. Le sol sablonneux avait laissé place à une terre caillouteuse où poussaient ici et là quelques buissons épineux. D'après les dires du jeune homme, ils se trouvaient maintenant très proche de la grande plaine, tout à fait à l'ouest du royaume. Link avait décidé de faire route vers Cocorico, un village situé à l'est d'Hyrule, au pied de la montagne du Péril, afin de rendre visite au prêtre du village qui saurait peut être venir en aide à la jeune fille.

Après un sommeil réparateur, les doux rayons du soleil vinrent caresser les paupières des voyageurs endormis. Saïnee ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sur la plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait au pied des falaises sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Un large fleuve serpentait joyeusement dans la plaine et, de là ou elle était, Saïnee pensa que celui-ci ressemblait tout à fait à un long serpent argenté. Aux pieds des falaises, celui si s'élargissait en un vaste lac aux eaux noires et profondes, surplombées par un pont aux pierres blanchies par le soleil. Au bord de cet immense lac était un village tout à fait charmant, fait de maisons en briques roses et bordé par une profonde forêt. En suivant le cours du fleuve dans l'autre sens, elle put voir très loin un somptueux château qui étincelait, entouré d'une cité aux toits rouges flamboyants. A l'est en face d'elle, là ou le soleil se levait, une montagne fumante dominait toute les autres de par sa grandeur. Saïnee pensa que si elle pouvait la voir à cet instant, c'était certainement car elle était bien plus haute encore que les falaises où elle se trouvait.

- Cocorico se trouve au pied de cette montagne, lui fit remarquer Link en la rejoignant. Il nous faudra deux jours pour y arriver. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce paysage, et pourtant rien n'a changé.

- Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous partis ? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Sept ans déjà, répondit le jeune homme.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, la chaleur était encore suffocante à Cocorico. Le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'ouest du royaume d'Hyrule, baignant celui-ci dans une douce lueur cramoisie.

- Un cavalier approche, une personne en croupe avec lui ! Lança la sentinelle du village.

Les villageois, curieux, levèrent la tête et cessèrent leurs occupations. On s'affaira vers les portes du village en toute hâte. Le prêtre Reynald écarta les curieux et se posta en avant des badauds et de leurs femmes.

- C'est le Héros ! Lança une voix au milieu de l'attroupement.

Aussitôt, les gens se pressèrent d'avantage, des cris de joie et des rires retentirent. Link (et celle qui l'accompagnait à la surprise de tous) furent accueillis à bras ouverts. Le jeune homme mis pied à terre dans un bain de foule en liesse.

- Soit la bienvenue, mon fils ! Lança chaleureusement le père Reynald en prenant Link dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec son propre fils, des larmes pointant au coin de ses paupières vieillies par l'âge et la sagesse.

- C'est une joie de vous revoir mon Père, répondit le Héros.

Les villageois vinrent réclamer quelques poignées de mains au jeune homme, les enfants se cachaient et observaient, admiratifs derrière leurs mères, les femmes pleuraient, et quelques gorons étaient même venu assister au spectacle.

- Je l'ai bien connu ce petit gars ! Disaient certains d'entre eux remplis de fierté.

Après d'étonnantes retrouvailles durant lesquelles Saïnee s'était montrée très discrète, le père Reynald emmena Link et la jeune fille vers son église, loin de l'agitation qui troublait le calme habituel de Cocorico. Le prêtre et le jeune homme discutèrent comme de vieux amis qui s'étaient quittés depuis longtemps. Link ne s'attarda pas sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir si loin d'Hyrule, aussi son ami se montra discret et compréhensif. Ils parlèrent longuement de choses dont je ne puis vous rapporter les paroles, puisqu'elles n'ont aucun lien avec cette histoire et ne seraient donc pas intéressantes à raconter. Le prêtre rassasié des aventures du Héros commença à s'intéresser à la nouvelle venue.

- Tu ne m'a pas parlé de cette femme, l'a tu rencontré durant ton voyage ? Questionna le prêtre d'un air malicieux.

- Non, j'ai rencontré Saïnee près d'une source du désert il y a deux jours seulement lors de mon retour. Je comptais d'ailleurs sur votre aide à propos de celle-ci. Elle ne semble pas se souvenir de ses origines, simplement de son nom. Tout comme Iria, il y a quelques années.

- Que dis-tu ? Répondit Reynald en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avez-vous quelque chose qui puisse nous aider ?

- Hier soir à peine, voici que ma fille Luda que tu as bien connu à ramené… cette femme. Une jeune fille, probablement perdue. Etrangement, elle ne semble pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mis à part son nom… Curieuse coïncidence !

- Quel est son nom ? demanda soudainement Saïnee que l'on n'avait pas encore entendu.

Reynald n'eut le temps de donner réponse, car l'imposante porte en ogive de l'église s'ouvrit, et sa fille en compagnie de la jeune femme en question, firent irruption dans la grande pièce circulaire.

- Shindel… murmura la rousse en se levant.

- Saïnee ! Lança la nouvelle venue.

Un silence de marbre tomba soudainement. Chacun posa ses yeux sur les deux femmes qui se toisaient mutuellement.

- Père ! Dit Luda qui ne perdit pas la tête pour autant, Colin vient d'arriver de Toal, il dit qu'il apporte une nouvelle importante.

En entendant le nom de Colin, Link détacha son regard des deux femmes et le dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte ou se trouvait encore Luda.

- Fais le entrer ma fille, dit Reynald en se levant, visiblement en proie à une vive agitation.

Luda fit entrer un jeune homme dans la vaste salle dont l'atmosphère avait pris l'épaisseur d'une gelée chu-chu. Il était grand, ses cheveux à l'image de Link étaient blonds comme les blés. De grands yeux bruns illuminaient son visage d'adulte ayant gardé une certaine candeur. Il portait à la taille une longue épée rangée dans un simple fourreau de cuir de chèvre et était muni d'un bouclier de bois attaché dans son dos.

- Père Reynald, je suis envoyé par Bohdan, le chef de notre village. Une jeune fille semblant venir de nulle part est apparue à Toal, puisses tu peut-être nous aider…

Une demoiselle était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche d'une clairière. Ses yeux verts scrutaient le ciel qui luisait entre les branchages de la forêt Toalienne. Elle se redressa et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés parsemés de mèches vertes. Un léger parfum fleuri émanait de sa longue chevelure à chaque souffle de vent. La jeune fille soupira, puis se remit sur ses pieds. Elle n'était pas très grande, on aurait pu croire à une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'adolescence si des formes féminines ne se faisaient pas deviner sous sa légère tunique blanche aux manches courtes et bouffantes dont la jupette tombait au dessus de ses genoux. Par-dessus celle-ci, elle portait un plastron vert brodé d'or, muni d'une longue capuche pointue, et attaché par devant au niveau de la poitrine par un lacet de cuir. Dans son dos, celui-ci retombait sur ses hanches à la manière d'un queue de pie. Ses jambes étaient nues, et ses pieds chaussés de petites bottes de cuir munies d'éperons. La jeune fille s'avança vers un cheval qui broutait paisiblement l'herbe tendre des sous bois. C'était une grande jument pie, comme on en voit peu, même plus à Hyrule. La jeune fille attrapa ses rênes et se hissa facilement en selle malgré la hauteur de sa monture et la petitesse de ses propres jambes, puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt au pas, se dirigeant vers Toal, le petit village qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement quelques jours auparavant. Ce jour là, Colin, un jeune garçon du village s'était rendu à la source de Latouane, le dieu local, et avait retrouvé la jeune fille, le corps à moitié baigné dans l'eau de la source miraculeuse. Il l'avait alors éveillée doucement et ramenée au village où l'on avait conclu qu'elle avait chuté de cheval à cet endroit (étant donné qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, on pensa que le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire).

Everlee… Artémis… Son nom et celui de sa monture, tels étaient ses deux seuls souvenirs. Bohdan, le chef du village de Toal avait alors envoyé Colin en tant que messager vers Cocorico, afin de demander de l'aide au prêtre Reynald, un très vieil ami à lui, laissant Everlee à Toal, encore trop faible pour le voyage. Aujourd'hui la jeune fille espérait revoir Colin, lui apportant de bonnes nouvelles. Elle était bien loin de se douter qu'une grande aventure l'attendait…


	2. Des retrouvailles innatendues

**Chapitre II**

_Des retrouvailles inattendues_

_Car il n'y a rien de mieux que de se revoir, peu importe ce qui nous sépare…_

PHIL COLLINS

La surprise de Colin fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit Link auprès du Père Reynald. Sept ans avaient passé, Link était devenu un homme bien bâtit, ses traits étaient restés les mêmes, cependant son expression avait changé. Il semblait plus grave, moins avenant. Si Colin avait conservé sa candeur, Link était quant à lui devenu un adulte à part entière. Le jeune garçon était d'ailleurs tellement déstabilisé par la vue de celui qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était porté disparu, qu'il en oublia presque la raison de sa venue à Cocorico. Il bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis se rua vers Link qui lui donna une accolade fraternelle. Colin posa d'abord de nombreuses questions au Héros sur son voyage, la raison de son départ, le pourquoi de son retour, puis ils parlèrent d'Everlee qui attendait à Toal. Colin fut surpris d'apprendre que deux autres jeunes filles étaient également ici, dans la même situation qu'Everlee. D'ailleurs ces deux là assistaient à la conversation, curieuses et inquiètes. Le nom d'Everlee sembla éveiller en Saïnee une curieuse impression de déjà vu que Shindel ne ressentit pas, ou tout du moins, elle n'en montra rien.

- Je partirai demain vers Toal, trancha Link après de longues discussions. La jeune fille reviendra avec moi à Cocorico, et lorsqu'elle sera ici, nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Je viens avec toi Link, répondit Colin.

- Non, Reynald a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur les deux autres. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer, nous ne savons rien d'elles. Peut-être sont elles recherchées, ou alors vont-elles se souvenir de détails importants. Seul, Reynald ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

Il n'en dit plus devant les jeunes filles, mais en réalité, ce qu'il l'importunait, c'était l'attitude qu'avait eu Shindel lors de sa rencontre avec Luda.

- Très bien, puisque tu comptes sur moi, répondit Colin.

Rempli de fierté, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quel honneur pour lui qui autrefois n'était qu'un enfant timide et peureux que Link devait sans arrêt défendre contre les brimades de ses camarades, que de se faire confier une mission par le plus grand des héros.

Le lendemain très tôt, Link prépara sa monture, peu reposé du long voyage qu'il venait d'accomplir, et partit en direction de son village natal situé au sud du royaume. Le voyage n'était pas long, il suffisait d'une journée pour traverser la plaine et une partie de la forêt de Firone avant d'arriver à Toal, connu pour ses fameux fromages de chèvre qui se vendaient à prix d'or sur les marchés de la Citadelle d'Hyrule. La journée était ensoleillée, mais un petit vent frais se faisait sentir, aussi le voyage fut-il agréable en comparaison de la fournaise du désert des jours précédant. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque le Héros franchit le pont qui séparait les deux régions de Firone et Latouane. Epona sembla avoir en elle un souffle nouveau qui la ragaillardi lorsqu'elle reconnut sa région d'origine. Peut-être se souvenait-elle d'Iria, pensa Link. Comme cette jeune fille était bonne avec sa jument autrefois ! Avec un léger sourire, il repensa à ce jour où, à peine blessée, elle lui avait interdit de s'en aller vers Hyrule. Ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé, pour Hyrule et pour lui.

Le cavalier fit une pause au pied de la source de Latouane. Avec nostalgie, il repensa à l'adolescent qu'il avait été, coursant le petit Colin et l'intrépide Fénir durant les nombreux jeux qu'ils avaient pu inventer à l'époque. La brave Epona s'abreuva de l'eau claire et limpide en y trempant ses sabots meurtris par le long voyage. On disait à Hyrule, que les eaux des sources des Dieux étaient pourvues de vertus curatives. Aussi Epona sembla reprendre vigueur en s'y abreuvant, ou peut-être était-ce le souvenir de cet endroit paisible qui lui redonna courage ? Lorsque sa jument eu bu tout son saoul, le cavalier pressa les flancs de celle-ci et se remit en route vers le village. Le cœur battant d'impatience, il se lança au petit galop vers les portes de Toal, toujours ouvertes depuis qu'un Héros avait chassé le mal du pays.

Luda avait crainte des étrangers : ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Aussi, ces deux femmes vêtues d'une manière bien étrange ne pouvaient que lui inspirer de la crainte et le respect des distances. Elle avait prétexté une soi-disant occupation imposée par son père lorsque Shindel tenta de lui soudoyer quelques informations concernant les alentours. Comment aurait-elle pu faire confiance à cette fille qui pas plus tard qu'hier, lui avait presque tranchée la gorge ? C'est donc seule que cette dernière décida de se rendre à nouveau à la source du village, espérant en apprendre d'avantage sur son arrivée dans ce pays dont elle ne se souvenait guère.

- Où comptes-tu te rendre ? Lança une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas en dehors du village.

La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir celui qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

- Tu es Colin c'est ça ? Où je peux aller, ça ne te regarde pas. Vas donc jouer avec les enfants de ton âge, gamin.

La jeune femme tourna le dos au garçon, un peu trop curieux à son goût. Colin, quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton sec de Shindel, garda le silence en serrant les poings.

- A ce que je vois, on est du genre à se la jouer solo ? Dit une voix de femme qui s'esclaffa ensuite.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la rouquine ? Trancha Shindel agacée, sans se retourner, car elle avait bien sûr deviné que c'était Saïnee qui venait de parler.

- Je m'appelle Saïnee, tu te souviens ? Tu as prononcé mon nom hier, rétorqua malicieusement cette dernière.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et puis peu importe, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, ni avec le gamin.

Sans en dire plus, elle avança d'un pas énergique vers le chemin qui menait à la source.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire là bas, il n'y a que de l'eau et des tas de vieux cailloux à ce que j'imagine, rétorqua Saïnee en se lançant sur ses pas, suivie de Colin.

- Peu importe, cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça. Moi si j'étais toi, je me rendrai au cimetière, la fille du prêtre m'a dit que des tas de légendes bizarres le concernait, répondit Saïnee sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? Rien, à part peut-être discuter avec toi. On est dans le même bateau toi et moi, tu ne penses pas ?

Shindel stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux compagnons indésirables.

- Toi peut-être, mais le mioche je ne crois pas. Alors soit tu viens avec moi, car j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus à ton sujet, soit tu restes avec lui, mais je ne veux pas d'un boulet supplémentaire.

- Tu as tort, il a l'air sympathique comme garçon. C'est Colin n'est ce pas ? Lança Saïnee au jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, bredouilla Colin, Link m'a demandé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à son retour. Je dois respecter ses ordres, où que vous alliez toutes les deux.

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre tu vas te couper en deux ? Rétorqua Shindel plus qu'agacée par la situation. Si tu décides de rester avec la rouquine, je ne suis pas des vôtres. Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne me surveiller.

- Je suis là pour assurer votre protection à toutes les deux, répliqua Colin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, fit Shindel dans un rire sarcastique.

- Quel caractère, ironisa Saïnee. Allez viens Colin, allons au cimetière tous les deux, et laissons la aller jouer avec ses cailloux.

La jeune fille prit Colin impuissant par le bras et s'éloigna.

- Quel idiot, murmura Shindel pour elle-même. Intéressante cette fille, mais lui quel crétin !

Sur ces réflexions, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de son côté.

Link passa sa monture au pas, puis il mit pied à terre. Saisissant Epona par la bride, il pénétra dans son village natal, bien plus qu'ému par les images qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Avec nostalgie, il reconnut chacune des paisibles petites chaumières aux toits recouverts de tuiles en bois, les charmants potagers remplis de potirons à l'aspect vif et succulent, la douce rivière aux flots calmes et limpides qui serpentait entres les maisons, le pont de bois qui l'enjambait et sur lequel s'était endormi un paisible pêcheur, la douceur de l'herbe dans laquelle on aurait pu se plaire à s'allonger pour s'y endormir aussitôt, le brave moulin qui travaillait sans relâche pour subvenir aux besoins en céréales des habitants, les sapins et les chênes qui diffusaient une ombre fraîche à leur pied… Mais il n'eût guère le temps de contempler plus longuement ce tableau empreint de nostalgie, car bien sûr, aussitôt les villageois le reconnurent. Il vécut à peu près le même type d'accueil qu'à Cocorico, bien qu'ici, il fût plus familier et chaleureux encore. La nouvelle de son arrivée se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, et aussitôt ses plus chers amis furent auprès de lui. Parmi ces visages connus, il y avait d'abord ceux de Moï et sa femme Ute qui étaient les parents de Colin, ainsi que celui de leur petite fille, qui avait bien grandit. Elle se nommait Saphir, et elle avait les cheveux blonds de ses parents ainsi que les yeux bleus de son père. Il y avait bien sûr Bohdan, le chef du village, un homme grand et imposant au crâné dégarni et aux moustaches taillées en pointe qui était le père d'Iria, sa meilleure amie. Il y avait aussi Jagga et Pia, ce couple si particulier, qui étaient les parents de Balder et Fenir, ses camarades de jeux d'enfant. Et puis il y avait Negocia, la gérante du « Chat-Pharnaüm » et mère d'Anaïs. Le mari comme à son habitude se montra discret à côté de son extravagante femme. Enfin, parmi tous ces visages connus, il y avait celui de Fahd, le berger avec lequel Link travaillait auparavant. Ils échangèrent une accolade comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient, remplis de la joie nouvelle de se retrouver. Bohdan fit aussitôt ordonner un festin en l'honneur du retour de celui qui avait été leur petit protégé autrefois. Les femmes se mirent aussitôt à la tâche et commencèrent à préparer tables et festivités, tout cela dans la simplicité et la bonne humeur. Le chef du village prit Link à part dans sa demeure (qui était la plus grande et la plus surélevée de Toal) pour l'entretenir. Le jeune garçon expliqua alors au patriarche qu'il avait rencontré Colin à Cocorico, ce pourquoi il était revenu seul chercher la nouvelle venue en vue de l'emmener dès le lendemain vers la région d'Ordinn.

- Tu vas déjà nous quitter demain ? Gronda Bohdan.

- Bien sûr il le faut, répondit Link. Mais ça ne sera pas pour aussi longtemps cette fois-ci, assura-t-il.

Le gros bonhomme eut un petit rire amusé.

- Un Héros a toujours soif d'aventures n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme pour toute réponse sourit simplement. Il observait la grande pièce circulaire sur les murs de laquelle étaient de nombreux tableaux représentant Iria, à tous les âges de la vie. Link ne put d'ailleurs manquer de se dire à quel point elle était devenue belle.

- Je n'ai pas vu Iria, Balder, Fenir et Anaïs, sont-ils toujours au village ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Non. Iria s'est marié à un hylien, un dénommé Jehd, il me semble que tu le connais.

- Bien sûr, il faisait partie du groupe de rebelles avec Telma. Je dois dire que sans lui et ses acolytes, Hyrule ne serait peut-être pas le havre de paix qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- C'est un homme intelligent, il convient très bien à Iria, bien qu'elle ai eu du mal à t'oublier tu sais.

Link gêné, ne releva pas l'allusion.

- Fénir a été engagé dans l'armée hylienne, c'est un garçon courageux, un peu tête brûlée comme tu le sais. L'armée manquait cruellement de ce genre de garçon. Je crois que ses parents sont très fiers de lui.

- Et Balder ?

- Balder a ouvert un magasin dans la Citadelle. Très jeune, il a eu le sens des affaires. Un sacré gamin ! Il a très bien réussi, puisque son commerce tient toujours la route. Il fait beaucoup d'affaires avec les royaumes voisins comme Penthésilée. La petite Anaïs quant à elle, a quitté Toal i peine quelques mois, elle s'est marié à un riche marchand qui lui a promis robes et bijoux en échange de sa main. Bien sûr elle a accepté, tu connais Anaïs. Je ne saurais te dire si elle est heureuse ou non, en tout cas, elle est partie vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Et toi gamin, as-tu finis par trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

Link évita le regard de Bohdan en promenant ses yeux sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je cherchais exactement, répondit celui-ci. J'ai eu l'aventure, la gloire, j'aurai pu avoir l'or mais cela ne m'intéressait pas…

- Alors tu es parti, pour rechercher cette femme, celle que l'on a appelé la Princesse du Crépuscule. Tu aurais pu te retrouver marié à Zelda, devenir roi et avoir descendance, mais c'est l'amour que tu éprouvais pour cette fille qui t'a poussé à partir. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Link garda le silence. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci ne dura pas puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fahd entra dans la pièce après y avoir été invité.

- Bohdan, Everlee est rentrée au village, dit le berger.

- Très bien, conduit Link jusqu'à elle. Nous nous reverrons ce soir au banquet prévu en ton honneur gamin, lança Bohdan en donnant une forte tape dans le dos du jeune homme.

Link acquiesça et suivit Fahd qui l'emmena vers la bergerie où il avait conduit Epona un peu plus tôt. Ils montèrent le petit chemin escarpé que Link connaissait bien pour l'avoir emprunté chaque jour de son ancienne vie, puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. La bergerie en elle-même était un vieux bâtiment de bois sans prétention aucune. On voyait très bien que l'endroit avait été rafistolé en de nombreux points. La bâtisse était entourée d'un vaste enclos dans lequel les chèvres particulières de Toal broutaient paisiblement. Au dessus de la porte de cet enclos étaient accrochées des petites planchettes de bois sur une corde, produisant un doux claquement dans l'air lorsque celles-ci s'entrechoquaient. Mais Link ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails, car quelque chose attira son regard. Un cheval comme il n'en avait jamais vu était allongé dans l'herbe, au pied d'un grand chêne, luisant dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule. Son curieux pelage était tâché de blanc, répartit aussi bien sur ses membres et son corps que sur sa tête. Adossée au creux de sa majestueuse encolure était une jeune fille. Elle était blonde comme le soleil, et sur sa chevelure était réparties quelques mèches vertes. Link s'arrêta un instant pour contempler cet étrange couple au repos paisible.

- Etrange n'est ce pas ? Murmura Fahd, interrompant Link dans ses pensées. Voici Everlee, elle est apparue il y a quelques jours à la source de Latouane. Comme tu le sais, c'est Colin qui l'a découverte, avec son cheval. Tu as déjà vu une bête comme celle là ?

Link fit non de la tête. Ils s'approchèrent de l'enclos, enjambèrent la barrière et traversèrent le troupeau, dérangeant les animaux qui broutaient paisiblement. Le cheval ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers les nouveaux venus. La jeune fille quant à elle, lança un regard dans leur direction. Elle caressa la tête de sa monture et se mit debout, imitée par celle-ci qui s'ébroua. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'Everlee qui sembla intimidée par le nouveau venu.

- Everlee, je te présente Link. Il est venu te chercher pour t'emmener à Cocorico voir Reynald, le prêtre dont Bohdan t'a parlé. Colin t'attends là bas, mais Link t'expliquera tout en détail.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses magnifiques yeux verts et de sentir un délicat parfum de fleur arriver à ses narines. Elle le regarda timidement, lui qui mesurait presqu'une tête de plus qu'elle. Sa monture vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante.

- C'est votre cheval ? questionna le Héros.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Artémis, répondit Everlee.

- Elle est magnifique. Jamais je n'ai vu de cheval aussi grand et fin, avec cette robe particulière. Ce doit être un merveilleux coursier, commenta le jeune homme.

- Tu la verrais franchir les obstacles, renchérit Fahd. On se demande comment une si frêle demoiselle peut maîtriser l'énergie de cet animal ! plaisanta le berger, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

- A table tout le monde ! résonna la voix de Ute au loin.

- Ha, je crois que le destin nous appelle, lança le berger d'un ton joyeux. Je vais rentrer les chèvres, vous devriez descendre tous les deux. Everlee, Artémis reste dehors cette nuit encore ?

- Oui, elle s'y plait mieux, répondit l'intéressée.

- Très bien. Descendez au village, je vous rejoins dès que les chèvres sont dans la bergerie.

- Tu y arrives seul maintenant ? Demanda Link sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai fait des progrès, il a bien fallu, répondit le berger dans un sourire. Allez-y, ou vous allez devoir subir la terrible colère des femmes Toaliennes, les Déesses seules savent de quoi elles sont capables.

Everlee déposa un baiser sur le nez de sa jument et suivit le Héros en dehors de l'enclos, marchant silencieusement dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

La nuit était fraîche, et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel d'encre au dessus de Cocorico. Shindel ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait dans l'obscurité. C'était comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, quelque chose d'essentiel, et tout ce dont elle pouvait se remémorer, alors qu'elle avait passé la journée à chercher des indices la concernant. Rien, pas une seule trace d'une quelconque bataille ou autre événement ne venait troubler le paysage de la source. Elle soupira. Qui pouvait bien être cette Saïnee dont le visage lui sembla si familier à l' instant où elle l'avait vue ? Pourquoi ce rire résonnait-il encore dans sa tête ? Shindel était fatiguée de réfléchir à tout ça, aussi elle redescendit sagement vers le village. A quoi bon lui servirait-il de fuir puisque ces hommes semblaient prompts à l'aider ? Elle atteignit la grande auberge où l'on avait hébergé les nouveaux venus. A l'instant où elle pénétra dans la grande pièce principale, Saïnee et Colin qui étaient attablés, tournèrent la tête vers elle. Ils étaient en compagnie d'une créature qui semblait faite de roche : un de ces fameux gorons qui habitaient dans la montagne du Péril.

- Hey, Shindel ! Lança Saïnee, tu arrives à point, Darius est en train de nous parler des légendes locales, ça t'intéressera peut-être.

L'intéressée leva un sourcil.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassée de ton petit chien ? trancha-t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Colin.

- Laisses donc ce pauvre Colin et viens t'asseoir avec nous. Je suis sûre que Darius va bien trouver une légende qui va t'intéresser. Sais tu qu'en fait ce village est une reconstitution de l'ancien village de Cocorico, un peu plus au nord d'ici, et qui avait été bâti par un peuple mystérieux ?

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, rétorqua Shindel en s'éloignant vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

- Comment se nommait ce peuple Darius déjà ? Questionna Saïnee.

- Le peuple de l'ombre, les sheikahs, répondit le vieux goron d'une voix fatiguée.

Shindel stoppa dans son élan, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis son cœur se mit à palpiter dangereusement. Elle se retourna.

- Tu vois j'en ai appris bien plus que toi en une journée, plaisanta Saïnee.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Coupa Shindel.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je disais juste…

- Je ne parle pas de ça, le vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? menaça Shindel.

- Les sheikahs, c'est un peuple disparu. La légende raconte qu'à la création, ce peuple avait prêté allégeance au roi d'Hyrule, mais presque tous périrent durant la grande guerre. Les rares survivants restèrent fidèles à la famille royale, mais leur peuple déjà en minorité fut totalement anéanti lors de la Guerre des Peuples il y a une centaine d'années. Une histoire tragique, qui a décimé les sheikahs entre-autres, mais pas seulement.

- Comme c'est émouvant, fit remarquer la rousse en posant sa tête au creux de ses mains avec un air sournois.

A cet instant, seul Colin put distinguer avec une pointe d'effroi, la cruelle lueur rouge qui brilla dans les yeux mordorés de Saïnee.


	3. Le début du voyage

**Chapitre III**

_Le début du voyage_

_Les nœuds sacrés de la vraie amitié se forment bien plus facilement sous un humble toit et dans les cabanes des bergers que dans les palais des rois._

L'ARIOSTE

Sous le ciel étoilé de Latouane, la fête célébrant le retour de Link battait son plein. La bière fraîche et mousseuse coulait à flot, les plats de viande les plus simples mais les plus délicieux remplissaient les panses des affamés. Un musicien jouait de la mandoline, faisant danser les villageois, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés. Link riait aux blagues les plus farfelues de Bohdan qui avait bu plus de bière qu'il n'en fallait. Il jetait des regards de temps en temps du côté d'Everlee qui semblait s'amuser aux côtés de Fahd, le jeune berger à l'allure pataude. Son visage était souriant, elle riait aux éclats, mais lorsqu'elle croisait le regard du beau héros, aussitôt elle baissait les yeux. Link se surprit plusieurs fois à s'amuser à ce petit jeu au cours de la soirée. Lorsqu'il fût très tard, la petite Saphir vint se blottir dans les bras de la jeune fille pour s'y endormir. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsque sa mère vint la rechercher pour l'emmener dans son lit. Petit à petit, les habitants partirent se coucher, laissant Link, Fahd, Moï, Bohdan et Everlee les seuls attablés. Everlee dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer de fatigue, posa sa tête au creux de ses mains.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher jeune fille, lança Fahd dans un sourire.

Everlee tourna la tête vers lui et sourit pour toute réponse.

- Où va-t-elle loger cette nuit d'ailleurs ? demanda Fahd à Bohdan. Everlee a dormi chez toi les nuits précédentes Link, précisa le jeune homme.

- Chez moi ? La maison est encore en état après tout ce temps ? s'étonna-t-il.

- En réalité, après ton départ, Iria se rendait régulièrement dans ta maison pour entretenir les lieux, au cas où tu reviendrais, répondit Bohdan. Depuis qu'elle est mariée, elle revient de temps en temps au village, et à cette occasion, elle y passe encore, pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

- J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir logé Everlee chez toi en attendant, repris Moï. Cette nuit elle dormira chez nous puisque Colin est absent.

- Non c'est très bien ainsi. Je comptais partir tôt demain, ainsi nous ne réveillerons personne.

- Tu comptes encore partir sans nous dire au revoir ? fit remarquer Fahd amèrement.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je vais seulement à Cocorico, je reviendrais très bientôt. Je ne compte pas quitter Hyrule avant un bout de temps à présent.

Fahd donna une tape dans le dos à son ami.

- Que comptes-tu faire ensuite Link ? demanda Moï.

- Je verrais bien ce que Reynald propose pour ces trois jeunes filles. S'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, je me rendrais d'abord à la Citadelle d'Hyrule pour aller voir Zelda. Je pense proposer mes services à l'armée du royaume. Je me vois mal mener une vie tranquille à présent.

- Tu as tort, c'est extrêmement plaisant ! lança Fahd en riant.

- J'avais soif d'aventures moi aussi autrefois, répondit Moï. Tu es jeune, profites en pour mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. J'ai longtemps été le seul à comprendre ta décision lorsque tu es parti il y a quelques années tu sais.

Bohdan s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Très bien, très bien. Les enfants, il est temps d'aller dormir. Link, si tu nous quittes dès demain matin, je te souhaite une bonne route. Quant à toi jeune fille, continua-t-il en faisant sursauter celle qui s'était presqu'endormi, je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ton aventure. Mais, tu es entre de bonnes mains !

- Merci Bohdan, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, répondit Everlee en se levant.

L'homme serra la main de la jeune fille et s'éloigna en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde. Les derniers présents se levèrent, Moï quitta les jeunes gens et serra chaleureusement la main de Link et Everlee. Fahd quant à lui, hésitait à partir.

- Everlee, si on ne se revoit pas, je te souhaite bonne chance, dit nerveusement le jeune berger. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir à Toal avec Artémis, ajouta-t-il en se grattant l'occiput.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Bien sûr Fahd, je ne t'oublierai pas tu sais. Merci pour tout.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Même dans la pénombre de la nuit, Link aurait pu jurer que ce dernier avait rougi.

- Bonne nuit Link, à très bientôt, reprit Fahd comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonne nuit Fahd, à bientôt, répondit Link en gratifiant son ami d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Intimidée, Everlee suivit Link jusqu'à sa demeure située dans un coin reculé du village. Juchée sur une souche immense et aussi large qu'un arbre multi centenaire, il fallait une petite échelle pour y accéder. Link grimpa le premier, et lorsqu'Everlee arriva à son tour en haut de l'échelle, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur la plate-forme devant la porte. En silence, Link ouvrit celle-ci. C'est mélancolique qu'il pénétra dans la pièce principale de son ancienne demeure, éclairée par l'éclat de la lune. Rien n'avait changé, et il retrouva chaque chose à sa place : les coffres dans lesquels il rangeait ses affaires, ses parchemins étalés sur un petit bureau de bois, la grosse marmite dans la cheminée, le tapis circulaire qui reposait au centre de la pièce, et même cette canne à pêche que lui avait fabriqué Colin lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ôta son bonnet vert et le jeta négligemment sur la chaise devant son bureau en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, puis il se tourna vers Everlee qui l'avait suivit sagement.

- Nous allons faire route ensemble à partir de demain, on peut se tutoyer ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille répondit en opinant du chef.

- Où as-tu dormi les nuits précédentes ? questionna Link.

- En haut, répondit-elle. Mais je peux dormir ailleurs cette nuit, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Non, installe-toi en haut. Je vais rester en bas. Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir de suite d'ailleurs, tes yeux se ferment d'eux même.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire amusé, aussi Everlee acquiesça et sourit à son tour en baissant le regard. Décidemment, il semblait s'amuser à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle grimpa à l'échelle qui menait à la mezzanine tout juste assez grande pour contenir un lit, enleva sa tunique et ses bottes en veillant bien sûr à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis elle s'allongea sous les couvertures. Bien qu'elle fût fatiguée, elle ne s'endormit pas aussitôt. Songeuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux évènements de la journée, mais encore à tout ce qui l'attendait, non sans une certaine appréhension. Elle entendit vaguement le jeune homme s'installer à son tour en bas, puis lorsque le silence fut complet, elle se laissa enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.

Shindel ne ferma pratiquement pas les yeux cette nuit là. Les paroles du vieux goron se bousculaient dans sa tête et la maintenaient éveillée, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Dans la petite chambre de l'auberge ou elle dormait en compagnie de Saïnee, la lune éclairait le plafond jaune crasseux qu'elle fixait sans le regarder vraiment. Les « sheikahs », ce nom avait eu une curieuse répercussion dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Le matin arriva, et au chant du coq, Shindel se leva, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus aujourd'hui.

- Tu es bien matinale, lança Saïnee immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire. Et puis on étouffe dans cette pièce, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

La jeune femme s'habilla, chaussa ses bottes et quitta la pièce aussitôt. Le village commençait à s'animer : les paysans dirigeaient leur charrue vers les champs, les artisans ouvraient leurs boutiques. Tous craignaient de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle inspirait crainte et respect. Shindel alla jusque l'église, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur elle lorsqu'elle tournait le dos aux villageois, puis frappa à la porte de celle-ci. Ce fut Luda qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle ne posa pas de questions et fit entrer directement la jeune femme. Le père Reynald fit irruption à son tour dans la grande pièce circulaire et souhaita la bienvenue à Shindel qui le salua poliment.

- Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir de si bonne heure ? s'étonna le prêtre.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, répondit Shindel.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que savez-vous à propos des sheikahs ?

Reynald sembla surpris par la question de la jeune femme et le ton direct avec lequel elle l'avait posée, mais il répondit aussitôt.

- Le peuple sheikah est un peuple disparu, enfin pour être exact, nous connaissons encore une seule descendante de celui-ci. On appelait autrefois ces gens le peuple de l'ombre, ceci car ils maîtrisaient la magie de l'ombre, communément appelée magie noire. Certains disent cependant qu'on les appelait ainsi car ils vivaient dans l'ombre de la famille royale hylienne. Ils avaient d'après les dires, juré allégeance au premier grand roi d'Hyrule lors de la bataille qui fit naître notre royaume. Depuis lors, les sheikahs qui étaient en minorité ont toujours défendu les hyliens et servi la noble famille royale. Il est dit que la première reine des sheikahs autrefois, fit bâtir le premier village de Cocorico. De nos jours, ce village est en ruine.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Il y a cent ans à présent, une guerre civile éclata. On appela cet épisode la Guerre des Peuples. A l'issue de cette guerre, les sheikahs furent considérés comme une race éteinte. Jusqu'à il y a sept ans, on pensait qu'aucun sheikah ne vivait encore à Hyrule. Link prouva le contraire lors de son aventure. Une descendante du peuple de l'ombre vivait toujours à Cocorico. Elle est encore en vie, il s'agit d'une vielle dame qui n'a point de descendance. Je crains que la race ne s'éteigne à tout jamais avec elle, et cette fois-ci irrémédiablement.

- Où est-elle à présent ? questionna Shindel.

- Elle se trouve à la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Il me semble que malgré son âge avancé, elle ai décidé de servir la famille royale comme l'a toujours fait son peuple.

- J'aimerai aller la rencontrer.

- Penses-tu que tu aies quelque chose à voir avec le peuple de l'ombre ? demanda Reynald sans montrer aucun scepticisme.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'aimerai éclaircir ce mystère rapidement.

- Je pense que nous devrions tous attendre le retour de Link. Nous jugerons à ce moment là de ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire pour en savoir plus. Bien sûr tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, je ne te retiens en rien, mais mon avis est qu'il serait plus avisé d'attendre le Héros et la troisième personne qui doit revenir avec lui. Peut-être apportera-t-elle des réponses à tes questions ?

Shindel réfléchit un instant. Reynald n'avait pas tort. De plus à quoi lui servirait-il de partir seule à l'aventure dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

- Je vous remercie mon père, répondit Shindel.

Elle salua le prêtre et quitta l'église. En traversant le village, elle aperçut Saïnee nonchalamment assise sur la rambarde devant l'auberge en compagnie de Colin. Elle faisait miroiter un curieux objet dans la lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme regarda avec méfiance Shindel s'approcher d'eux.

- Alors, où comptes tu aller aujourd'hui ? demanda Saïnee sans la regarder, bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

C'était un petit katar, une arme composé d'une lame à double tranchant prolongée par une poignée métallique comprenant une barre transversale, ce qui permettait de tenir l'arme d'une façon à frapper son adversaire par coups de poing qui pouvaient se révéler fatals.

- Nulle part, j'attends comme vous le retour de celui qu'ils appellent le Héros. Cette fille qui doit arriver avec lui, je suis curieuse de la voir.

- Colin m'a parlé d'elle.

- Et qu'en est-il ?

- Comme nous, elle est apparue de nulle part. Il paraît qu'elle se nomme Everlee, répondit machinalement Saïnee.

Shindel détourna le regard. Encore une curieuse impression de déjà vu, cela devenait agaçant.

- Et toi, raconte-moi comment Link t'a retrouvé, demanda-t-elle.

- Dans le désert, près d'une source d'ailleurs, comme toi, et la fille dans la forêt. Curieuse coïncidence. Je me demande quelle mauvaise blague on a bien pu nous jouer. Et surtout s'il y en a d'autres…

Shindel resta silencieuse par rapport à cette remarque. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ?

- Non, seulement lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois j'ai eu la vague impression de te connaître. A part ça, tout est noir. Je pense que lorsque la fille sera là, nous devrions aller interroger ce bibliothécaire dont le vieux goron m'a parlé. C'est un homme qui étudie les races du royaume et leurs légendes.

- Où peut-on le trouver ?

- A la Citadelle.

Shindel acquiesça Elle pensa que pour elle, ce serait aussi l'occasion d'aller rencontrer cette fameuse femme sheikah.

Everlee fut tirée de son sommeil par les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres autour de la maison de Link. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira sous les couvertures. A part le chant des oiseaux au dehors, le silence régnait. Elle se leva, s'habilla et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans la petite sacoche prévue à cet effet. Elle passa la lanière de celle-ci en bandoulière, chaussa ses bottes et descendit l'échelle de la mezzanine. La pièce était vide. Link avait semblait-il fabriqué un lit d'appoint pour la nuit, puisque les couvertures étaient encore étendues par terre. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce et quitta celle-ci. Elle sortit de la maisonnette et se dirigea vers l'enclos de la bergerie où l'attendait Artémis. Il était très tôt, les habitants de Toal étaient encore endormis. Bien qu'Everlee n'ait vécu ici que peu de jours, elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute plus.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Link lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bergerie.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Il ne faut pas partir le ventre vide, tiens prends donc ceci.

Il lança une pomme à l'aspect brillant et coloré à Everlee qui la rattrapa de ses deux mains.

- Une pomme de Toal, toute fraîche, cueillie de ce matin, ce sont les meilleurs d'Hyrule affirma le jeune homme.

- Merci, répondit la blonde.

Elle croqua dans le fruit sucré et juteux puis ramassa une brosse pour étriller sa jument qui piaffait d'impatience au dehors. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la pomme que mangeait sa propriétaire, elle s'avança vers elle en poussant un léger hennissement.

- Alors Artémis, tu es prête pour le voyage ?

Pour toute réponse, la jument vint malicieusement sentir le fruit qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- On partage ? dit la jeune fille en riant.

Elle en croqua encore un morceau puis donna le reste à la jument qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé le pansage d'Artémis, elle alla chercher ses affaires puis sella l'animal. Link sortit de la bergerie, Epona sur ses talons. Elle était certes plus petite qu'Artémis, mais beaucoup plus trapue, avec des sabots de la taille d'une grosse assiette. Sa longue crinière blanche retombait de chaque côté de son encolure musclée au poil brillant.

- Tu es prête, alors en route, dit Link. Tu as besoin d'aide pour monter ?

- Ça ira merci, répondit Everlee en s'accrochant à la crinière de sa jument.

Souplement, elle se hissa en selle sans même mettre le pied à l'étrier. « Etonnante » pensa Link. Le jeune homme se mit en selle à son tour et pressa les flancs d'Epona qui se dirigea vers Toal à l'allure du pas. Ils traversèrent le village silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de celui-ci, ils entendirent une voix les appeler : c'était Fahd qui leur adressait un au revoir depuis chez lui. Everlee sentit son cœur se serrer, puis adressa un dernier adieu de la main à celui qui fût pour un moment éphémère son ami.

Les deux cavaliers s'enfoncèrent dans les bois de Latouane, baignés de la douce lueur de l'aurore. Ils passèrent devant la source de la région, là où tout avait commencé pour Everlee, puis ils traversèrent le pont qui séparait Latouane de Firone pour s'enfoncer dans une profonde forêt. Ils trottèrent sur les petits chemins bordés de chênes immenses, galopèrent sur les sentiers, s'amusant même à faire la course aux biches effrayées par le vacarme des sabots grondant sur le sol et le rire cristallin d'Everlee lorsque sa jument hennissait de joie en concert avec Epona. Link s'étonna à se laisser sourire, et même lancer quelques éclats de rire : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de compagnie lors de ses voyages. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques éphémères amis lors de ses visites dans les pays voisins, quelques amantes aussi, mais à cet instant, il eut presque la sensation de retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait eu avec Midona, la princesse du Crépuscule, celle qu'il avait cru qu'elle puisse être sa dulcinée autrefois… Ainsi il apprit à connaître un peu plus Everlee. Il s'aperçut que la jeune fille sage et réservée qu'il avait découverte la veille pouvait tout aussi bien se révéler enjouée et téméraire lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à ignorer la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et lui. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les limites de la forêt, Everlee sembla à la fois émerveillée et apeurée par la grandeur de la plaine qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

- Nous venons d'atteindre Ordinn, l'informa Link. Le village n'est plus qu'à quelques heures d'ici. Si nous faisions une halte près de ce bosquet avant de continuer ? proposa-t-il en désignant un petit groupe d'arbre au loin.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Très bien, faisons la course jusque là bas alors, répondit-elle sur un petit air de défi.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme aimait les défis. Il sourit et lança sa monture au galop, imité par la cavalière qui se lança à ses trousses.


	4. Mémoire effacée

**Chapitre IV**

_Mémoire effacée_

_Parce qu'un homme sans mémoire est un homme sans vie, un peuple sans mémoire est un peuple sans avenir._

FERDINAND FOCH

La sentinelle de Cocorico porta ses mains en visière pour observer la plaine. Bien sûr pour faire ce métier, il lui fallait posséder une excellente vue, aussi en était-il pourvu. Cependant en cette fin d'après midi, il lui sembla un instant que celle-ci lui jouait des tours. Il apercevait au loin celui qu'il reconnut aussitôt (car tout le monde en Hyrule le connaissait) tunique et bonnet vert, c'était le Héros. Mais à ses côtés, il pouvait distinguer un second cavalier, chevauchant un animal d'une couleur comme il n'en avait jamais vu durant toutes ses années d'observation. C'est à la fois stupéfait de sa vision et inquiet de la fiabilité de celle-ci qu'il quitta son poste pour aller informer le père Reynald de l'arrivée des voyageurs. Il se garda bien d'annoncer ce qui l'avait surpris quelques instants plus tôt, car il ne tenait pas à passer pour fou ou malvoyant. Dès que Link et Everlee firent leurs premiers pas dans Cocorico, tous les regards présents se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Dans les yeux des villageois se lisait toujours le même étonnement face à ce curieux cheval qui était plus grand et plus fin que les chevaux hyliens. Mais surtout, c'était sa couleur qui en surprenait plus d'un. Everlee s'enferma à nouveau dans le silence, dressant une barrière invisible entre elle et ces gens un peu trop curieux. Artémis suivait Epona sans tenir compte de tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle roula de gros yeux et ronfla comme un étalon en apercevant un immense goron, mais tel un fier destrier, elle ne dévia point de sa route. Link mit pied à terre lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de l'église devant laquelle le père Reynald attendait en recul.

- Voici donc la troisième, commenta Reynald pour lui-même.

- Elle se nomme Everlee, l'informa Link. Comme vous le saviez déjà, elle non plus n'a aucun souvenir plus ancien que ces trois derniers jours.

La petite Everlee descendit de sa grande monture et gratifia celle-ci d'une douce caresse sur l'encolure. Reynald ne manqua pas de remarquer que la jeune fille semblait un peu plus jeune que les deux autres, mais peut-être était-ce dû simplement à ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels paraissait briller l'innocence et la naïveté.

- Sois la bienvenue mon enfant, dit le prêtre en s'adressant à Everlee. Je suis le père Reynald, Bohdan t'as certainement parlé de moi.

Everlee acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de vos montures. Ce soir nous nous retrouverons à l'auberge. Nous devons convenir de ce que nous allons faire pour ces trois jeunes filles à présent. Autant parler tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas. Link tu dois être épuisé, puisses tu te reposer un peu à Cocorico ce soir au moins avant de reprendre la route.

Le jeune homme remercia le prêtre, puis il emmena Everlee vers les écuries qui étaient propres à l'auberge du village pour desseller leurs montures lassées par le voyage. Ils les installèrent dans des box remplis de paille fraîche d'un beau jaune foncé dans laquelle les juments se roulèrent dès qu'elles furent débarrassées de leurs selles. Link chargea les râteliers de foin odorant et les mangeoires en pierre d'orge et de maïs concassés. Everlee s'amusa de voir la rapidité avec laquelle Artémis se jeta sur les céréales en grattant de son antérieur impatient sur le sol. Dans le box voisin, Epona qui mâchait tranquillement son foin soupira comme seul peut le faire un cheval, agacée de voir la jeunesse se jeter avec autant de ferveur sur la nourriture.

- Elle garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, commenta Link.

Après avoir rassemblé le matériel qui leur était nécessaire, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent les écuries qui avoisinaient l'auberge pour se diriger vers cette dernière. Everlee s'émerveillait de ce village qui était aux antipodes de Toal. Si le village en Latouane était en effet un écrin de verdure, Cocorico semblait lui taillé à même la roche. Les maisons étaient bâties de briques orangées, de la même couleur que les hautes falaises entourant le village, aussi faisaient-elles partie intégrante de ce paysage aux couleurs chatoyantes. Devant l'auberge (qui était la bâtisse la plus grande du village après l'église) courait un palier de bois ainsi qu'une rambarde qui permettait l'accès à la porte d'entrée seulement par les côtés. Sur cette même rambarde était accoudée une jeune femme que Link reconnut aussitôt.

- Alors te voici, Everlee, lança-t-elle.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de dévisager celle qui avait parlé, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je suis Shindel, continua celle-ci sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressée.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, n'est ce pas ? questionna Everlee, troublée. T'en souviens-tu ?

Shindel haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse. Manifestement, elle ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Link assistait en retrait à ces curieuses retrouvailles, quand il entendit la voix d'un jeune homme l'appeler. Il s'agissait de Colin en compagnie de la rousse Saïnee. Celui-ci accéléra le pas pour retrouver les trois jeunes gens. Un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant Shindel et saluant le Héros, il s'avança vers Everlee. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de retrouver une connaissance. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissent depuis peu, un lien s'était déjà tissé entre ces deux jeunes gens depuis le jour où Colin avait retrouvé Everlee inconsciente près de son village natal. Aussi, il la prit dans ses bras, à la manière d'un grand frère rassurant sa petite sœur et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien, dit le jeune homme.

- Comme c'est attendrissant, ironisa Saïnee.

Everlee se sépara du jeune homme. Elle lança un regard en direction de celle qui venait de parler et porta une main à son cœur qui s'était mis à tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cette retrouvaille l'ébranla plus encore que la précédente. Comme un vieux souvenir peut parfois vous arracher quelques larmes, Everlee sentit les siennes monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Saïnee… souffla-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

Le sourire amusé quitta le visage de la rousse. Elle aussi sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant cette jeune fille aux allures de gamine s'élancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fît rien paraître. Sous la surprise de cet élan d'affection, Saïnee voulu esquisser un geste de recul. Seulement elle n'en fît rien, feignant la surprise. Tout comme une odeur particulière peut faire ressurgir de vieux souvenirs enfouis dans votre esprit, le doux parfum de fleurs que dégageait Everlee l'ému bizarrement. Maladroitement, elle ne sut où poser ses mains et hésita avant de prendre la jeune effrontée par les épaules pour la séparer d'elle en la faisant reculer d'un pas. Quelques villageois assistaient également à la scène, leur curiosité attisée par ces trois jeunes filles qui étaient, il faut bien l'avouer, vêtues d'une bien curieuse façon par rapport à la norme de Cocorico. Elles se dévisagèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Shindel posa une main sur l'épaule d'Everlee.

- Allons ailleurs, je pense qu'on a certaines choses à se dire qui ne regardent que nous…

Shindel lança un regard évocateur à Colin qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. La jeune femme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de l'auberge d'un pas assuré. Colin s'avança, mais Link le retint par le bras.

- Je pense que nous devons les laisser un peu seules, qu'en penses-tu ? fit remarquer celui-ci.

Everlee lança un regard implorant à Colin qui lui répondit en souriant :

- On se revoit tout à l'heure Everlee.

Un peu intimidée par la tournure des choses, elle suivit Saïnee qui s'était éloignée aux côtés de Shindel.

Le crépuscule tomba sur Cocorico, plongeant le paisible village dans l'obscurité. Après avoir discuté longuement dans un coin reculé du village, les trois jeunes filles prirent la commune décision de se rendre à l'auberge afin d'y retrouver le père Reynald. A cet instant, elle était remplie de gens affamés, que ce soit des villageois habitués à la cuisine particulière (paraissait-il) du restaurateur, ou des voyageurs hyruliens de toutes races que l'on pouvait reconnaître par leur accoutrement destiné à protéger autant du soleil que de la pluie et du froid. Bien que cela puisse paraître étonnant pour un petit village, Cocorico accueillait souvent des voyageurs. L'endroit était réputé pour sa source divine aux vertus curatives, et sa proximité avec le Mont du Péril où jaillissaient plusieurs sources chaudes dont les gorons raffolaient. L'auberge même possédait une source chaude personnelle pour ses clients, ce qui bien sûr était une aubaine pour le patron qui ne devait certainement pas sa réputation à sa cuisine ni à ses chambres mal entretenues. Il faut savoir également que le village situé à l'est do royaume, se trouvait sur l'une des plus grandes routes marchandes reliant Hyrule à certains royaumes voisins. Le père Reynald était installé à une table aux côtés de Link, Colin et Luda dans un recoin plus calme de la pièce. Les trois jeunes filles traversèrent l'endroit encombré sous les regards curieux des attablés. Saïnee avançait en tête, l'air assuré, suivit d'Everlee et de Shindel, qui elle ne semblait pas vraiment se trouver à son aise dans une pièce trop petite pour contenir autant de monde. Elles s'attablèrent toutes les trois, aussi lorsque les villageois les virent en compagnie du prêtre et du Héros, ils détournèrent le regard, retournant à leur assiette. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la conversation à la table de Reynald portait sur les trois nouvelles venues.

- Shindel m'avait fait part hier de son désir de se rendre à la Citadelle d'Hyrule, rencontrer Impaz, dit le prêtre. Comptes-tu toujours en faire ainsi ?

- Nous en avons parlé ensemble cet après-midi. Nous pensons effectivement nous rendre à la Citadelle, mais d'abord, nous aimerions rencontrer le bibliothécaire, répondit Shindel.

- Tu parles très certainement de Jehd, demanda Reynald. Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

- Il s'agit bien de lui, répondit Saïnee. Un goron m'a parlé de cet homme qui connaîtrait sur le bout des doigts les peuples d'Hyrule et des pays voisins. Peut-être pourrait-il nous aider à savoir d'où nous venons exactement.

Le patron de l'auberge emmena sur la table un énorme plat de lentilles trempant dans une sauce à l'aspect marron et visqueux, et dans lesquelles se dissimulaient quelques morceaux de viande qui semblaient être du porc bouilli, puis il fit demi-tour sans même souhaiter un bon appétit à ses clients. Shindel haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- Je ne me souvenais plus que l'on mangeait si bien ici. Bienvenue à Cocorico, souffla Colin dans l'oreille d'Everlee qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

- Quand comptez-vous partir ? questionna Link.

- Le plus tôt possible. Demain certainement, répondit Shindel.

- Hyrule est un pays sûr de nos jours, commenta Reynald. Cependant quelques monstres rôdent encore la nuit, et s'en prennent aux voyageurs. Je vous conseille de faire route de jour quoi qu'il arrive par la suite.

- Des monstres ? répéta Saïnee. Cela pourrait devenir intéressant si ça se trouve…

- Des gobelins en particulier, précisa le prêtre. En ces temps de paix, lorsqu'aucune puissance maléfique ne vient réveiller leurs bas instincts, ils se contentent de piller les voyageurs sans effusion de sang.

- Et où pourrait-on se procurer une carte du royaume, demanda Shindel. Sans cela, il nous sera difficile de prendre la route vers cette fameuse cité.

- Je possède une carte, répondit Link. De plus je connais le royaume par cœur pour l'avoir traversé maintes fois. Etant donné que je dois me rendre également à la cité, je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de faire route ensemble.

- En combien de temps pouvons nous nous rendre à destination ?

- A cheval, avec un bon rythme, une journée suffit. Mais puisque deux d'entre vous sont à pied, je dirai deux jours en faisant escale à Amphipolis.

- Dans ce cas, partez avec notre attelage, proposa le prêtre. Vous aurez ainsi de quoi voyager pour celles qui sont à pied et aussi de quoi transporter quelques vivres.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je veux partir avec vous, lança Colin. Link, depuis toujours je rêve de partir à l'aventure, et puis ça sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de revoir Fénir et Iria…

Le Héros eut un léger sourire en coin. Il repensa au petit garçon qu'il avait connu et qui aujourd'hui était devenu un homme. Il lui avait autrefois juré de lui apprendre à manier l'épée et à monter à cheval, promesse qu'il n'avait tenu.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-il.

Everlee sourit à son ami. Elle semblait ravie de pouvoir entamer le voyage à ses côtés. Voyant que personne ne s'y opposait, Shindel ferma les yeux sur cette décision.

Le repas s'acheva rapidement, le plat restant en grande partie inentamé. Reynald et Luda quittèrent les futurs compagnons de voyage en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le lendemain, ils devraient partir tôt pour atteindre Amphipolis avant la nuit.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Colin à la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Non, répondit Everlee.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, les deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte, parlant peu, savourant le simple bonheur d'avoir un ami à qui parler.

- Tu es déjà allé à Hyrule ? demanda la jeune fille après un long silence.

- Une fois, avec mon père. J'étais jeune, je n'en ai pas tellement souvenir. Mais là, ça sera différent. J'espère rencontrer des gobelins durant le voyage ! Je vais pouvoir montrer à Link mes progrès à l'épée !

- Il m'a parlé de toi tu sais, sourit la jeune fille. Il m'a raconté cette fois où tu as sauvé la vie de ton amie, Anaïs. Il paraît que tu t'es jeté devant un énorme sanglier pour la protéger.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit Colin modestement en rougissant.Ça paraissait héroïque car à cette époque j'étais un gamin un peu trouillard à vrai dire…

- Et maintenant, tu n'as plus peur de rien alors…

- Un jour Link m'a dit, le courageux n'est pas celui qui n'a peur de rien, c'est celui qui fonce malgré sa peur du danger. Ha ! Si seulement nous croisions la route de quelques gobelins, ou même de ces affreux stalfos ! Reprit-il, enthousiaste.

- Quelle horreur ! rétorqua Everlee.

- N'ai pas peur, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerai, je te le promets…

Seule, assise au pied de ce vieil arbre à l'écorce rugueuse, Shindel réfléchissait. Ses cheveux sous l'éclat de la lune resplendissaient plus que jamais. De son regard sévère, elle voyait revenir vers l'auberge Everlee et Colin qui s'était permis une petite balade nocturne pour se changer les idées. Bien entendu, la perspective de leur futur voyage ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, elle était avide d'en savoir plus, et si elle avait pu partir à cet instant, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya encore une fois de chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire n'importe quel détail qui aurait pu lui revenir, mais sans succès. Vaincue, elle soupira, puis se leva pour rentrer à son tour.

Link était épuisé. S'il avait été raisonnable, il aurait regagné la chambre de l'auberge qui lui était réservée, cependant, il préféra profiter de la fraîcheur de cette nuit étoilée et de la source chaude dont pouvaient bénéficier les clients. Il suffisait d'emprunter un petit sentier qui débutait dans la cour derrière l'auberge pour monter à la source. Bien entendu, à cette heure-ci, il constata que celle-ci était vide de toute présence. Le jeune Héros déposa son bonnet au sol, enleva sa tunique verte et se débarrassa de sa cotte de maille, puis il ôta son pantalon de toile, gardant simplement un court vêtement qui cachait sa masculinité. Il pénétra alors doucement dans l'eau qui, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, était très chaude et dégageait des volutes de vapeurs. Il se dirigea vers le centre du bassin et s'assit en fermant les yeux, le dos appuyé contre l'énorme rocher qui pointait vers le ciel.

- Agréable n'est-ce pas… fit remarquer une voix de femme.

Le jeune homme surprit, rouvrit les yeux. La jeune Saïnee se tenait devant lui dans l'eau, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur son visage. Le corps immergé dans le liquide presque brûlant, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne put voir ce dont elle était vêtue, tout ce dont il pu s'apercevoir, c'était que la jeune femme avait les épaules dénudées.

- Tu ne devrais pas te dévoiler ainsi sans être sûr que personne ne t'observe, lui susurra-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle s'approcha, sans gêne aucune, venant presque coller son corps contre le sien. Le jeune homme sentit les doigts de la jeune femme jouer sur son torse musclé alors que son autre main caressait son bras droit sensuellement. Sans pour autant se montrer déstabilisé, il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de Saïnee qui avaient pris une étonnante couleur rougeoyante. Fermement, il attrapa le poignet gauche de la jeune fille.

- Ne joues pas à ce genre de jeu avec moi, dit-il calmement. Tu risquerai de tomber dans ton propre piège…

- Mais peut-être cela ne me déplairait-il pas… murmura-t-elle en passant sa main libre dans la nuque du blond.

Elle avait approché son visage si près du sien que leurs souffles se mélangèrent l'espace d'un instant. Ne quittant pas le regard du jeune homme, Saïnee rit et se détacha de son emprise. Elle sourit malicieusement, et s'éloigna. Progressivement, elle émergea de l'eau, dévoilant ses courbes féminines dont le plus intime était caché par un tissu fin et délicat. Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, elle lança au Héros :

- Je pense que ce voyage risque d'être fort intéressant…

Sur ces paroles, elle reprit ses habits qu'elle avait déposé non loin et quitta les lieux, laissant Link seul à ses pensées.


	5. La traversée d'Ordinn

**Chapitre V**

_La traversée d'Ordinn_

_Je réponds ordinairement à ceux qui me demandent raison de mes voyages que je sais bien ce que je fuis, et non pas ce que je cherche._

MONTAIGNE

Link était un jeune homme qui se contentait de peu de sommeil. Aussi dès que les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les carreaux sales de sa chambre au plancher poussiéreux, il quitta son lit. La journée s'annonçait plus chaude que la précédente, aussi serait-il raisonnable d'entamer la route assez tôt. Ce fût environ vers huit heures que tout le monde fût prêt à partir. On avait sellé les chevaux, attelé le bœuf devant la roulotte, chargé celle-ci en vivres et en matériel nécessaire au voyage, puis chacun fit ses adieux au père Reynald qui leur souhaita du courage pour les jours à venir. Le convoi prit la route sous les regards des villageois et s'éloigna de Cocorico à l'allure des chevaux qui ouvraient la marche. Link chevauchait en tête, suivit par Everlee et Colin, quant à Shindel, elle menait l'attelage tandis que Saïnee lambinait à l'arrière de la roulotte brinquebalante sur le chemin caillouteux. Il était tôt, mais déjà la chaleur était suffocante dans les gorges de Cocorico. Le convoi avançait lentement, car le chemin sinueux montait en pente douce et faisait peiner le bœuf attelé qui était déjà blanc de sueur. La fougueuse Artémis piaffait d'impatience, ce qui avait le don d'échauffer le caractère bien trempé de l'étalon de Colin. Il se nommait Khan, ce qui signifiait le « Tout-Puissant » en hylien ancien. C'était un animal magnifique à la robe dorée aux reflets métalliques et aux crins longs et ondulés d'un noir de jais. Il toisait à peu près la même taille qu'Epona, mais malgré une imposante musculature, il disposait d'une ossature plus fine que la jument de Link. Il était non sans rappeler cette race de chevaux quasiment disparue qu'était le pur-sang gérudo. Peu employée en Hyrule, car moins solide que les lourds cobs hyliens, mais quoique plus endurante, la race était presque éteinte. Moï avait acheté ce splendide animal alors qu'il n'était qu'un chétif poulain sur lequel on n'aurait parié grand-chose quant à ses chances de survie. Colin avait toujours voulu un cheval, aussi lorsque son père lui ramena celui-ci à son retour d'un de ses nombreux voyages, le jeune garçon jura de s'en occuper pour lui redonner la santé. Khan était alors devenu le magnifique étalon qu'il était à présent, et Colin dut apprendre à monter à cheval, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car l'animal était farouche ! « C'est en tombant qu'on apprend à se relever » lui disait souvent son père. Aujourd'hui il était fier de montrer à Link comme il maîtrisait ce noble étalon, aussi le laissait-il caracoler pour mieux montrer son assiette et sa maîtrise équestre, enfonçant ses éperons dans le ventre de celui-ci tout en le retenant par la bride.

- Tu vas le rendre fou ce cheval, lui disait Everlee.

- C'est ta jument qui va le rendre fou, elle n'arrête pas de faire son intéressante…

- Elle veut seulement se défouler un peu.

- Vous allez en avoir l'occasion, nous arrivons dans la plaine, lança Link.

Les parois rocheuses en effet diminuaient en hauteur à cet endroit, et plus on allait vers l'avant, plus il faisait frais et plus les rochers se recouvraient de verdure. A présent le chemin était plat, donnant un peu de répit au bœuf fatigué. Au loin entre les rochers, on apercevait le tapis de verdure qu'était la plaine d'Ordinn. Lorsque le convoi arriva à la sortie de cet interminable goulet, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons vinrent frapper les voyageurs de plein fouet. Aveuglés par cette soudaine clarté, ils se trouvèrent tout de même soulagés, car ici une brise légère soufflait, alors que dans les gorges, malgré l'ombre des rochers, l'air stagnant y était très chaud. Le groupe décida de faire une halte auprès d'une petite étendue d'eau afin de se reposer et de prendre un repas. On débarrassa les animaux de leur harnachement et on leur offrit à boire en priorité. Les voyageurs s'installèrent ensuite pour déjeuner. Le père Reynald et sa fille avaient fourni plus de vivres qu'il n'en fallait pour ce court voyage. Il y avait de la viande froide et salée en grande quantité, des fruits et légumes croquants et juteux, des bidons d'eau fraîche et des jarres de lait crémeux, des miches de pain frais dont la croûte épaisse et dorée croustillait à souhait… Les voyageurs prirent plaisir à entamer ce simple mais délicieux repas. Lorsqu'il fût terminé, Link affirma qu'ils seraient à Amphipolis en fin d'après midi, aussi ne se pressèrent-ils pas pour repartir. Saïnee s'allongea dans l'herbe, profitant le plus qu'elle pouvait des rayons du soleil sur sa peau basanée, quant à Shindel, elle s'abrita à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin. « Le jour et la nuit » pensa Colin qui s'occupait à panser la robe de Khan collée par la transpiration.

Everlee s'assit sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Elle défit ses bottes et ses éperons puis trempa ses pieds nus dans la mare claire et limpide. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa monture qu'elle avait laissée en liberté pénètre dans l'eau, grattant le sol avec ses sabots, ainsi éclaboussant la jeune fille qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle se leva et marcha dans l'eau jusqu'à sa jument, immergée jusqu'au dessous du genou. Comme à son habitude, elle lui caressa doucement l'encolure, passant sa main dans sa crinière blanche. Link vint s'asseoir à la place de la jeune fille, observant la scène. D'où pouvait-elle venir avec ce curieux accoutrement, cet air de midinette qui lui allait si bien et sa grande jument ? La jeune fille se sentant observée se retourna. Elle croisa le regard du Héros puis gênée, elle sourit et détourna la tête. Link eut un rire discret face à cette attitude qui la caractérisait chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Soudain, Artémis pointa ses oreilles vers l'avant, dressant l'encolure et ouvrant grand ses naseaux. La jeune fille se retourna afin de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu attiser la curiosité de sa monture, mais elle ne vit rien. Cependant elle remarqua que Shindel s'était levé et observait les alentours. Link se leva également et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes observés, dit Shindel d'une voix calme.

- Qui nous observe ? questionna Colin à qui cela n'avait pas échappé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

- Faisons comme si de rien n'était et partons, dit Saïnee qui s'était levée à son tour l'air de rien.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils s'en retournèrent chacun vers ce qu'ils avaient à faire à présent. Link retourna près d'Everlee.

- Nous devons partir, fais comme si de rien n'était, mais quelqu'un nous observe, reste sur tes gardes.

Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus, car un cri venait de retentir derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir Colin, une flèche figée dans son épaule droite.

- Mettez vous à l'abri dans la roulotte ! hurla Link en dégainant son épée alors que d'autres flèches fusaient à présent vers eux.

Saïnee et Shindel aidèrent Colin à se mettre à l'abri. Les chevaux en panique tiraient au renard alors qu'Artémis hennissait de peur sans savoir où aller. Everlee tentait désespérément de calmer l'animal en furie, mais Link l'attrapa fermement par le poignet.

- Elle se débrouillera seule ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri !

Mais déjà une nouvelle volée de flèches filait vers eux. Link attira la jeune fille contre lui et détacha aussi rapidement que l'éclair son bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux. Il recula vers la roulotte et laissa la jeune fille saine et sauve y grimper. Soudain surgirent de derrière les fourrés alentours leurs agresseurs. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine de gobelins, armés jusqu'aux dents, poussant des cris répugnants. Link aussitôt fila vers le danger. De son épée, il pourfendit les agresseurs un par un comme de vulgaires monstres de papiers. Mais il ne vit pas le second assaut qui se dirigeait vers la roulotte où étaient abrités les jeunes filles et Colin, qui était à présent presqu'évanoui.

- Derrière toi ! cria Shindel à Saïnee alors qu'elle tentait d'extraire la pointe de la flèche de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Saïnee pour sortir son katar et le planter entre les deux yeux de son agresseur. Le monstre s'effondra sur le sol, attisant d'avantage la colère de ses congénères. La rousse bondit hors de la roulotte avec une agilité exceptionnelle, une lueur rouge et sauvage dans le regard. En peu de temps, elle eût réglé le compte des gobelins qui n'eurent le temps de battre en retraite. Lorsque tous les ennemis furent évincés, Link s'assura que tout danger était bien écarté puis rejoignit les autres dans la roulotte. Shindel avait réussi à extraire la flèche de l'épaule du blessé dont Everlee tenait la main.

- Il faut désinfecter, la plaie est profonde, dit Shindel.

- Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut ici, répondit Link.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, coupa Saïnee.

Elle attrapa une mèche nattée de ses cheveux rouges au bout de laquelle était une grosse perle de bois. Elle ouvrit celle-ci pour y découvrir une poudre rouge vif.

- Donnez-moi un peu d'eau, demanda-t-elle.

Link lui tendit un petit récipient de bois rempli d'eau dans lequel la rousse versa la poudre. Le mélange devint une pâte de la même couleur qu'elle appliqua ensuite sur la plaie.

- C'est une pommade cicatrisante, cela devrait déjà le soulager un peu, dit-elle.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? questionna méfiante Shindel.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

Colin ouvrit les yeux, son visage ruisselait de sueur, mais la plaie avait cessé de saigner. Saïnee déchira un bout de tissu qui servait à protéger les fruits de la chaleur, puis effectua un bandage de fortune autour du bras du jeune homme.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Link.

- J'ai déjà connu mieux, répondit Colin en essayant de sourire.

- Ne tardons pas à reprendre la route, reprit Link. Nous devons arriver à Amphipolis avant la nuit, et Colin a besoin d'être soigné.

On installa le blessé sur une couverture, puis l'attelage fut rattaché. Les deux cavaliers sellèrent leurs montures après avoir vérifié qu'aucune blessure n'était visible sur celles-ci, puis le cheval de Colin fut attaché à l'arrière de la roulotte. Enfin, ils reprirent la route, Link menant le convoi, talonné par Everlee.

- Reynald n'a t-il pas dit hier que les gobelins n'attaquaient que de nuit et sans effusion de sang ? demanda la jeune fille.

Link fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

- Si. La dernière fois que les gobelins ont adopté pareille attitude, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Everlee resta silencieuse face à cette remarque. Si Link n'avait pas réagit face au danger il y a quelques instants, elle serait certainement morte se dit-t-elle. Elle repensa en frissonnant à la mort qui l'avait frôlée de si près, puis en rougissant, elle se remémora l'instant où Link en la prenant dans ses bras lui avait sauvé la vie.

Shindel menait l'attelage en silence. A l'intérieur de la roulotte, Saïnee conversait avec Colin.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, souffla le jeune homme épuisé. Et puis pour m'avoir soigné également.

- Je n'aurai pas supporté de t'entendre gémir durant le reste du voyage, répondit Saïnee.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ?

- Je ne sais plus. C'est comme si j'avais toujours su.

Colin garda le silence quelques instants puis reprit :

- Et dire que c'était moi qui souhaitais croiser le fer avec des gobelins…

- C'est sûr que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup impressionner ton idole, ironisa Saïnee.

- Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, trancha Shindel. Même à lui. Nous avons été attaqués en traître.

Colin resta interdit. Voici que Shindel défendait sa cause.

- Merci, hésita-t-il à dire.

- Ne me remercie pas, je ne tente pas de te défendre, je constate voilà tout.

Colin et Saïnee échangèrent un regard amusé, puis changèrent de conversation.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident. En fin d'après midi, les voyageurs arrivèrent aux portes d'Amphipolis, soulagés. A l'inverse de Cocorico qui était un très petit village (et pourtant un point de passage important), Amphipolis était déjà une ville de taille imposante, aussi les habitants ne s'étonnèrent-ils point de voir débarquer une roulotte escortée par deux cavaliers. Cependant quelques regards s'attardèrent sur le Héros que l'on reconnut bien évidemment. Ils empruntèrent une allée pavée qui débouchait sur la place principale de la ville. Ici, les cavaliers mirent pied à terre. Link guida le convoi vers l'est de la ville, dans une ruelle encombrée par les marchands. Les citadins s'écartaient pour libérer le passage à la roulotte dont les roues crissaient sur les pavés. Peu après, ils tournèrent dans la petite cour d'une auberge accueillante. Aussitôt le patron débarqua au dehors et siffla un jeune écuyer qui vint s'occuper de l'attelage, tandis que l'aubergiste guidait Link et Everlee vers les écuries. Lorsque les animaux furent logés, les voyageurs rassemblèrent les quelques affaires nécessaires pour la nuit et entrèrent dans l'auberge. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec l'auberge miteuse de Cocorico : ici, le sol était propre, les tables de bois étaient astiquées avec soin, les carreaux transparents. Au fond de la pièce principale qui servait de restaurant, était un piano qui devait servir à animer les soirées des clients. Le patron donna quatre clés aux voyageurs, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait comme chambre, puis il les emmena à l'étage. Il ouvrit la première pièce qui contenait deux lits, et c'est ici que Colin et Link s'installèrent. Puis il emmena chacune des trois jeunes femmes vers les autres chambres qui étaient individuelles.

- Nous devrions aller voir un médecin pour soigner ta blessure, dit Link à l'attention de Colin qui s'était affalé sur son lit.

- Non, ça va très bien, lui répondit-il en tâtonnant le bandage de fortune que Saïnee lui avait posé.

- Il y a peut-être besoin de quelques points, ou même de retirer quelque chose à l'intérieur, et puis il faut refaire ce bandage correctement.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a pas besoin. Et puis toi, comment faisais tu pendant tes aventures ? Rétorqua le jeune homme agacé.

- C'est bien différent.

- Ça ne l'est pas. Je veux devenir quelqu'un, je veux être fort et être capable de protéger les miens. Un héros n'a pas la nécessité d'aller voir un médecin pour chaque égratignure qu'il se fait !

- Et tu penses que c'est en laissant ta blessure s'aggraver que tu vas devenir un héros ?

Colin piqué au vif se redressa.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin Link ! Laisse-moi décider ce que je fais de ma vie.

- Très bien, si tu veux jouer à l'apprenti-héros, fais ce qu'il te plaît, lança Link à Colin qui quitta la pièce en furie.

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers et sortit de l'auberge en proie à une vive agitation. Il se dirigea vers le coin reculé de la cour où l'on abritait les véhicules des voyageurs et donna un coup de poing rageur dans la palissade de bois qui interdisait l'accès au stockage de paille et de foin nécessaires aux bêtes.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses te mettre en colère, lança Saïnee qui avait assisté à la scène.

La jeune fille descendit de la roulotte, et brandit la perle de bois qui contenait la poudre miracle.

- J'avais oublié ça, dit-elle. Et puis il vaudrait mieux que je le garde, si tu attrapes la fâcheuse tendance de te faire mal par la suite.

- Très amusant, répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai touché la corde sensible je crois. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur un petit muret de pierre.

- Rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Link me considère toujours comme un gamin, mais j'ai grandit ! Il ne s'en rend pas compte ? Aujourd'hui j'aurai pu faire mes preuves, mais en fin de compte je passe pour le plus grand des imbéciles.

- Oui tu es plutôt idiot comme garçon, j'avoue, plaisanta Saïnee. Réfléchis donc un peu, si Link est ainsi avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il voudrait t'éviter tout danger.

- Je m'en doute mais c'est agaçant…

- Montre-moi donc cette blessure.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer les nourrices aussi, répliqua Colin.

- C'est moi qui t'ai soigné, j'ai bien le droit de vérifier si mon travail est bien fait non ?

Vaincu, Colin soupira et s'assit aux côtés de Saïnee. Avec une douceur étonnante par rapport à la violence avec laquelle elle s'était battu tout à l'heure, elle défit le bandage. La plaie ne saignait plus et était en partie refermée.

- Pas mal ce remède n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais peut-être laisser cette plaie à l'air libre maintenant.

Colin acquiesça, puis passa sa main sur la blessure et y ressentit un curieux picotement électrique.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et adressa simplement un sourire à Colin en plongeant son regard mordoré dans le sien.

Everlee descendit silencieusement les escaliers de l'auberge. Elle était pensive. Ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement vers le piano de la pièce principale. Elle frôla les touches de l'instrument du bout des doigts, ressentant un curieux pincement au cœur. Elle se retourna, personne n'était dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'assit sur le banc et enfonça quelques touches les unes après les autres sans y penser, produisant une douce mélodie, puis sans s'y être préparée, elle se mit à chanter.

_Adieu, au passé sont les beaux rêves riants,  
Les roses à présent déjà pâlissent ;  
L'amour, même s'il me manque,  
Réconforte et soutient l'âme fatiguée  
Ah, autrefois tu souriais à plaisir ;  
À toi elles pardonnent ;  
Tu accours ou, Déesses, tout est fini.  
Les joies, les douleurs sous peu auront une fin,  
la tombe, pour tout mortel, est la frontière !  
Pas de larmes ni de fleurs dans ma fosse,  
Pas de croix avec le nom qui couvre ces os !  
Ah, à présent tu souris de désir ;  
À toi elles pardonnent ;  
Tu accours ou, Déesses, tout est fini._

La jeune fille termina sur quelques notes de piano. Elle soupira, car une grande peine semblait s'être emparée de son cœur. Si à cet instant elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un s'avancer derrière elle, sans doute se serait-elle mise à pleurer. Elle se retourna pour voir que Shindel se tenait là, l'air interdite.

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je… je n'en sais rien, répondit l'intéressée. Ça m'est revenu comme ça, tout simplement.

Shindel s'avança, puis vint s'assoir aux côtés d'Everlee. La blonde tremblait. La peur, la tristesse et l'incapacité de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit l'avait épuisée. Shindel posa une main étonnamment douce et réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu jeune fille, lui dit-elle.

Everlee secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- Non, ça va aller, mais je te remercie.

Elle adressa un sourire timide à Shindel qui le lui rendit.

- Où est Saïnee ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Elle est dehors, en compagnie de Colin.

- Tu as vu comme elle s'est battu tout à l'heure…

Shindel acquiesça. Après un instant de silence elle reprit :

- Je pense que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. Elle a parfois un comportement étrange.

- Peut-être savait-elle se battre déjà auparavant ? Ça ne veut rien dire…

Shindel se releva.

- Je ne parle pas que de ça. Mais peu importe, je garde un œil sur elle, ne t'en préoccupe pas pour le moment…

Everlee resta silencieuse, en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Pour elle Saïnee était une jeune femme comme elle, mais bien sûr elle ne savait pas ce que Shindel avait pu remarquer par deux fois déjà : une inquiétante lueur rouge au fond de ses yeux.


	6. Amphipolis

**Chapitre VI**

_Amphipolis_

_Les héros doivent toujours quitter la ville. Parce que nul n'est prophète en son pays…_

CHRISTINE ANGOT

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Colin qui sourit à Everlee, assise au piano. Il ignora Shindel qui passa à côté de lui pour se rendre au dehors, mais celle-ci lui adressa la parole.

- Où est Saïnee ? questionna-t-elle.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait se promener un peu seule en ville, répondit l'intéressé.

Shindel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce par la porte d'entrée.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, fit remarquer Colin.

La mine boudeuse du jeune homme fit rire Everlee. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, fit remarquer Colin. Est-ce que toi aussi tu veux aller te balader un peu en ville ?

- Oui, allons-y ! clama Everlee en se levant pleine d'entrain.

Colin eût un sourire amusé en se levant à son tour, puis il entraîna la jeune fille avec lui dans les rues de la cité d'Amphipolis.

Saïnee ne connaissait pas du tout cette ville. Mais peu importe, elle flânait sans se soucier de savoir où elle allait. De toute évidence, ses pas la conduiraient bien quelque part. La jeune fille avançait sans même prendre garde aux passants qui la dévisageaient. La mine sombre, elle réfléchissait. Pour ses compagnons de voyage, sa réaction face aux gobelins avait semblé tout à fait normale (tout du moins, elle le croyait), cependant elle s'en inquiétait. Quelques instants auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être capable d'accomplir ce genre de chose, car même si elle se montrait sûre d'elle devant les autres, au fond il en était tout autrement, et elle le savait. Mais en cet instant, ce fût comme si des instincts sauvages s'étaient tout à coup éveillé en elle. Tout comme le tonnerre qui s'abat sur la plaine fait gronder le ciel tout à coup puis fait encore trembler l'atmosphère quelques instants après, c'était arrivé subitement, et à présent elle en ressentait encore les échos.

- Un petit rubis pour un pauvre mendiant, lança un homme affalé contre le mur d'une maison.

Saïnee, toujours dans ses réflexions n'entendit même pas l'homme lui faire sa demande. Elle ne tourna pas même la tête et continua son chemin.

- Ne prends pas la peine de me regarder sale traînée ! cracha le mendiant, visiblement ivre.

Cette fois-ci, les mots avaient résonné dans l'esprit confus de Saïnee comme un signal d'alarme. Une lueur de rage dans le regard, elle détourna la tête et vit l'homme en question. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et crasseux qui encadraient un visage émacié aux sourcils épais. Entièrement vêtu de noir, on voyait que ses bras portaient de nombreux tatouages dont on ne devinait plus le thème tellement ils se rapprochaient, se chevauchant presque.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit l'ivrogne ? lança la jeune fille d'un air dédaigneux.

L'homme en voyant cette curieuse flamme qui brillait au fond du regard de la rousse, prit peur et voulu se ressaisir.

- J'ai juste demandé une petite pièce, je suis affamé.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais de l'argent pour aller te saouler à l'auberge ! jeta Saïnee à la figure du mendiant.

Elle le saisit par le col, le souleva de terre avec une force étonnante et le plaqua contre le mur sous le regard effaré des passants.

- Tu mériterais que je t'arrache les yeux de leurs orbites pour m'avoir manqué de respect, espèce de sale vermine. Les hommes comme toi ne méritent que ça de toute évidence.

- Poses le immédiatement, trancha une voix derrière elle.

Saïnee sourit. Elle savait que Shindel se tenait derrière elle.

- J'ai bien l'intention de lui faire payer son affront, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est un mendiant, il est complètement ivre, laisse le.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai pitié de lui sous prétexte qu'il est ivre ou clochard.

La jeune fille sortit son katar et menaça l'homme en le plaçant sous sa gorge. Visiblement le pauvre n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil. Les badauds commençaient à s'attrouper autour de la scène, et Shindel sentit qu'elle allait finir par perdre son calme si la situation s'éternisait. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Saïnee.

- Saïnee, calme-toi. S'il y avait effusion de sang ici, tout le monde le verrait bien évidemment et ce n'est pas cette bande d'idiots qui défendrait ta cause.

Saïnee soupira et abaissa son arme, vaincue, puis elle balança l'homme au sol, le foudroyant du regard. Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, les badauds s'écartant tous sur son passage, certains courageux (ou plutôt stupides) sifflant même la jeune fille talonnée par Shindel.

- Tu me surveilles, c'est ça ? pesta Saïnee.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas faire de choses stupides comme celle-ci par exemple, et j'ai bien fait. Si tu avais tué cet homme, on ne serait pas plus avancées.

La rousse s'arrêta, puis elle fit face à Shindel.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu persuadée que j'allais faire une telle chose ? Tu lis dans les pensées peut-être ? Ou alors tu cherches à me pousser à bout, c'est toi qui va me rendre folle !

- Pas du tout, je l'ai fait parce que nous sommes parties toutes les trois voir ce bibliothécaire, et je veux que nous soyons trois à notre arrivée à Hyrule, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

- Et c'est toi qui disais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un petit chien i peine deux jours !

Saïnee partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle tremblait de rage, visiblement en proie à une profonde agitation.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi on t'intéresse tout à coup ?

- Parce que je te connais ! Non, on se connait toutes les trois ! Rappelle-toi Saïnee, _au passé sont les beaux rêves riants…_

Saïnee écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Aussi soudainement que cela était apparu, la lueur rouge de ses yeux s'effaça pour faire place à leur naturelle couleur ambrée.

La blonde Everlee s'émerveillait à chaque coin de rue. Que ce soit la simple échoppe de l'artisan, ou la somptueuse église au clocher touchant presque le ciel, absolument tout éveillait sa curiosité. Colin lui offrit un petit pain rond et doré au miel, spécialité de la région. Amphipolis était une petite ville marchande située à la frontière de Lanelle et Ordinn, aussi était-elle une cité commerçante avec de nombreux passages, ce pourquoi il y avait des auberges également à chaque coin de rue. Everlee remarqua que par rapport à l'établissement calme et reculé dans lesquels ils allaient passer la nuit, d'autres étaient beaucoup plus agités et fréquentés. Elle mordit avec délice dans son pain au miel et Colin rit de voir la jeune fille dévorer celui-ci avec l'appétit gourmand d'un enfant.

- Tu as l'air affamée ! Tiens, allons manger dans cet endroit, dit-il en désignant une auberge à l'aspect accueillant.

- Mais les autres ne vont rien dire si on mange de notre côté ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Mais non, de toute façon, on en sait même pas où les filles sont parties. Et puis tu ne pourrais pas tenir jusque notre auberge je suis sûr, plaisanta Colin.

Everlee baissa les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, et tu m'as déjà payé ça… Non, rentrons plutôt.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, allez viens je t'invite !

Colin saisit la blonde par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'intérieur de l'auberge qui était déjà remplie de monde.

- La nourriture doit être bonne ici, remarqua Colin.

Ils profitèrent d'un bon repas accompagné de ces délicieux pains au miel qu'Everlee aimait tant, parlant de tout et de rien, émettant sur ce que Jehd pourrait bien leur raconter, des hypothèses des plus sérieuses aux plus loufoques (ce qui les fit bien rire), puis ils quittèrent les lieux après que Colin eut réglé la note au patron. Lentement, sous la lumière chatoyante des lampions accrochés un peu partout, ils retournaient vers l'auberge.

- Je me demande où sont les filles, se questionna Everlee à voix haute.

- Elles sont peut-être déjà rentrées… Je me demande pourquoi tout à l'heure Shindel a quitté l'auberge quand je lui ai parlé de Saïnee…

- Elle ne semble pas lui faire confiance, répondit Everlee. Elle trouve son comportement étrange, je pense qu'elle l'a suivit.

- Moi c'est elle que je trouve étrange, répliqua Colin. Tout d'abord elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de nous, et puis voilà qu'elle s'intéresse à Saïnee. Je ne vois pas en quoi Saïnee est plus étrange qu'elle !

- Tu n'as pas vu comme elle s'est battu cet après-midi…

- Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait étrange qu'une femme ai appris à se battre après tout.

Everlee resta silencieuse face à cette remarque pertinente. Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les rues de la cité. En empruntant une ruelle sinueuse, la jeune fille se rapprocha de Colin un peu effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle à présent. La nuit était tombée, les échoppes des artisans étaient fermées, d'autres établissements ouvraient leurs portes. Everlee voyait des hommes parfois un peu trop éméchés rentrer à l'intérieur de ceux-ci en compagnie de femmes plus ou moins jolies, mais toujours habillées de façon peu conventionnelle pour une soirée tenant des bonnes mœurs.

- Elle est jolie celle-ci, où l'as-tu trouvée mon gars ? demanda un homme crasseux et refoulant l'alcool à plein nez à Colin.

- Ne fais pas attention Everlee, chuchota le jeune homme en prenant la jeune fille apeurée par la taille pour la ramener vers lui, la rassurant et la mettant hors de portée du pervers qui la toisait de bas en haut.

Ils pressèrent le pas. La blonde regardait par les fenêtres des établissements et voyait l'alcool couler à flot, des femmes maquillées à outrance faire du charme à des hommes plus ou moins séduisants. Soudain elle s'arrêta. A travers la devanture d'un de ces grossiers établissements, elle reconnut un jeune homme en charmante compagnie. Il s'était débarrassé de son encombrante tunique verte de voyage et de son bonnet, laissant vagabonder à loisir sa chevelure dorée et indisciplinée. En pantalon et chemise blanche, Link se laissait charmer par une brunette aux formes voluptueuses.

- Que se passe-t-il Everlee ? demanda Colin.

- Rien, rien… Rentrons, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

De retour à l'auberge, Saïnee s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Shindel quant à elle, se contenta d'un maigre repas qu'elle piocha dans les vivres emportés avant de retourner vers sa chambre également. La jeune fille s'enferma dans la petite pièce, tout juste assez grande pour contenir le lit ainsi qu'une table sur laquelle elle déposa le chandelier qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec un curieux sentiment de mal-être. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à tous ces événements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie nouvelle, et ces quelques images qui lui revenaient en tête : celle d'une blonde aux allures de gamine au pied d'un grand arbre entouré d'enfants, celle d'une jeune fille rousse sous un soleil de plomb, chevauchant dans le désert accompagnée par le vol sauvage d'un aigle royal, celui d'une blonde princesse aux yeux bleus dans lesquels les siens auraient pu s'y noyer… C'était comme si ces quelques images la narguaient alors qu'elle ne pouvait les atteindre vraiment, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Décidemment, elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se redressa et balaya la pièce du regard. Le confinement de celle-ci commençait à l'étouffer. Shindel se leva pour atteindre la fenêtre : un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle essaya de tourner le loquet, mais celui-ci restait bloqué malgré toutes ses tentatives. La jeune fille pesta et commença à perdre son sang-froid. Elle lança un juron et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse à côté d'elle. L'angoisse commença à monter en elle. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Comme si tout n'allait déjà pas assez mal, elle se souvint des quelques paroles d'Everlee assise au piano.

_Les joies, les douleurs sous peu auront une fin,  
la tombe, pour tout mortel, est la frontière !_

Shindel porta ses mains à son visage. Elle avait la sensation de ruisseler d'une sueur glacée. Chancelante, elle s'adossa au mur de la petite pièce qui, elle en était persuadée, se refermait sur elle.

_Pas de larmes ni de fleurs dans ma fosse,  
Pas de croix avec le nom qui couvre ces os !_

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et se retrouva assise au sol. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de ceux-ci. A nouveau elle revit la jolie princesse blonde, elle semblait pleurer au dessus d'elle, allongée sur le sol sous une pluie battante qui ne suffisait pas à éteindre les flammes que l'on voyait au loin. Le décor tournait, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour échapper à cette vision tourmentée. Elle entendit soudain un tambourinement persistant. Shindel sursauta tout à coup. Elle était toujours dans sa maudite chambre, et elle étouffait. On frappait à la porte avec insistance. Tant bien que mal, elle se leva. Tout tournait encore autour d'elle. Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle un homme s'époumonait, et avec angoisse, elle tourna la poignée.

- Gabrielle, j'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais cette p… Ho, désolé, j'ai du me tromper de…

L'homme n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, Shindel l'empoigna par le cou avec un air rageur. (Pour une femme venant de faire un malaise, elle avait une force impressionnante.)

- Ça t'arrive souvent de déranger les gens en défonçant leur porte ? Pesta Shindel contre le jeune homme surpris.

Il était grand, une mèche sauvage de ses cheveux bruns en bataille cachait son œil droit ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Autour de son front, il avait lacé un bandeau rouge. A sa tenue, Shindel devina qu'il était un soldat : pantalon et chemise de toile blanche par-dessus laquelle il portait une cotte de maille de bonne qualité qui protégeait son torse et l'arrière de ses jambes. Autour de la taille était fixé un ceinturon de cuir aux boucles dorées. A ses pieds il chaussait des bottes de cuir maintenues à la cheville par des boucles identiques à celles de sa ceinture. Enfin à ses mains étaient d'épais gants de cuir le protégeant jusqu'aux coudes. Le brun, quelque peu surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille parut stupéfait un instant. Cependant, il n'en perdit pas la tête pour autant.

- Et vous, êtes vous toujours aussi accueillante ou bien suis-je tombé sur un bon jour ?

Shindel lâcha le jeune homme et le foudroya du regard. Toujours aussi agitée, elle pesta puis bouscula le brun pour se diriger à grands pas vers les escaliers de l'auberge. Celui-ci sembla confus quelques instants, puis tourna les talons. « Quelle femme… » Pensa-t-il. « Un peu hystérique, mais quelle poigne ! ». Il quitta les lieux en se massant le cou.

Shindel était en proie à une furieuse agitation. Elle traversa le restaurant de l'auberge d'une allure pressée et sortit prendre l'air. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et son éclat sembla tout à coup apaiser la colère et l'angoisse qui la tourmentaient. Elle alla s'assoir au pied d'un grand arbre et ferma les yeux, soupirant de soulagement. Elle sourit un court instant en repensant au soldat qu'elle venait en partie d'agresser. « Il a vraiment du me prendre pour une folle » se dit-elle en riant intérieurement. « Peu importe, je ne risque pas de le revoir… » Soulagée et à présent en paix, la jeune fille s'endormit.

Everlee avait tenté en vain de lutter contre le sommeil. Appuyée sur la rambarde de sa fenêtre, elle avait tenté de garder les yeux ouverts, mais la fatigue étant trop importante, elle avait fini par lui céder et elle avait donc rejoint son lit dans lequel elle s'était endormie aussitôt. La nuit passa d'une traite. Au petit matin, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'étira. Elle revêtit sa tunique et chaussa ses bottes puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait. Il était tôt, mais déjà les artisans s'affairaient à ouvrir leur commerce, la ville s'animait. Des gens ressortaient de chez le boulanger avec du bon pain juste cuit, le maréchal allumait sa forge, un garçonnet courait après un porcelet échappé de la vente du marché, le barbier ouvrait les portes de son échoppe, et un jeune homme blond vêtu de blanc pénétrait dans la cour de l'auberge, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air las. La jeune fille à peine sortie de son sommeil se frotta les yeux et sourit. « Ce sera une belle journée » pensa-t-elle. « _L'amour, même s'il me manque, réconforte et soutient l'âme fatiguée »._


	7. La taverne de Telma

**Chapitre VII**

_La Taverne de Telma_

_L'or des gitans ne brille ni ne tinte, il luit dans le soleil et hennit dans l'obscurité._

GITANS CLADDAGH DE GALWA

Saïnee dormait. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans la roulotte qui la conduirait à Hyrule, elle n'avait cessé de bailler, et là elle s'était endormie. Elle s'éveilla après deux heures d'un sommeil perturbé par le roulement des essieux grinçants du véhicule. Elle ne fût pas contente du tout d'être réveillée et allongée sur un sol vermoulu recouvert simplement d'une couverture de laine presque mangée aux mites. Elle était encore moins contente d'apprendre qu'elle allait encore devoir attendre au moins deux heures de plus avant de pouvoir descendre de cette maudite roulotte.

Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin. Link avait affirmé qu'en voyageant à bonne allure, ils seraient à la Citadelle en début d'après-midi. Le convoi ne traîna pas en route, car l'aubergiste avait informé les voyageurs que les monstres de la région s'agitaient depuis quelques jours et s'en prenaient inhabituellement à quiconque croisait leur chemin. Link, l'œil vigilant, ouvrait la route, son arc a portée de main, tandis que Colin suivait en retrait, son épée en attente d'être dégainée à la moindre alerte. Shindel, silencieuse, menait la roulotte, tandis qu'Everlee chevauchait Artémis quelques pas derrière Epona.

Saïnee se leva et alla s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule brinquebalant, laissant pendre ses jambes au dessus du chemin qui défilait doucement. Elle jeta un œil sur le paysage alentour, et fut surprise de voir que malgré le fait qu'Amphipolis ne soit plus visible de là où ils se trouvaient, le terrible Mont du Péril qui surplombait Cocorico était toujours aussi menaçant. Elle baissa le regard et observa la démarche souple de l'étalon de Colin dont les épais fanons touchaient presque le sol caillouteux. Sa douce couleur dorée luisait au soleil, et n'était pas sans rappeler le sable du désert dont Saïnee se souvint avec un curieux sentiment de mélancolie.

- Colin ?

Le jeune homme sortit de son état d'observation et posa son regard sur la rousse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce que tu me prêterais ton cheval un moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en aller ?

- Non, c'est juste que je m'ennuie dans cette roulotte…

Le blond observa curieusement la jeune femme.

- Mais, tu sais monter à cheval ? Tu es une femme… Enfin, je veux dire que… ce n'est pas vraiment commun de voir une femme à cheval, surtout sur un cheval comme Khan…

- Everlee sait bien monter elle. Pourquoi pas moi, rétorqua Saïnee.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si facile…

- Si je ne sais pas, tu m'apprendras, répondit la rousse d'une voix onctueuse en lui jetant un regard de braise.

Colin rougit, ce qui en plein soleil aurait pu paraître pour une insolation, mais cela était apparu bien trop vite pour en être crédible, il fallait l'avouer.

- Heu… très bien. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps en route.

Le jeune homme mis pied à terre tandis que Saïnee descendait de la roulotte en marche. Shindel se retourna pour voir que la rousse avait quitté les lieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? lança-t-elle en ralentissant l'allure.

- Rien, rien. Ne t'en fait pas, avance ! lui répondit Saïnee.

La rousse se plaça à gauche de l'étalon dont Colin tenait la bride.

- Je vais t'aider, donne moi ta jambe, dit le jeune homme en arrêtant l'animal à qui cela ne plaisait guère.

- Pas tant de familiarité entre nous, beau blond, plaisanta Saïnee.

Elle plia sa jambe gauche que Colin saisit en rougissant de plus belle. Il l'aida à se mettre en selle, et celle-ci attrapa les rênes sans attendre que cela lui fût demandé.

- Les étriers sont trop longs pour toi. Laisse-moi les régler à ta taille.

- Non, ça va aller, répondit la jeune fille visiblement à l'aise. Et puis lâche le ce cheval, regarde, il s'impatiente d'être retenu en arrière !

- Je ne peux pas te lâcher, il partirait au galop, et sans étrier tu ne resterais pas longtemps en selle. Essayons déjà de marcher au pas…

Colin commença à marcher tout en tenant fermement Khan qui s'impatientait par la bride.

- Tu sais, il n'y a que moi qui suis jamais monté sur Khan, je l'ai depuis tout petit.

- Oh, mais alors c'est un grand honneur, plaisanta Saïnee. Allez, lâche le un peu, je serai sage…

Colin dû bien avouer que la jeune fille semblait très à l'aise à cheval, aussi il céda à contrecœur à sa requête.

- Tiens bien tes rênes, fais attention, et reste au pas, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir avec un autre cavalier.

La rousse flatta l'encolure de l'étalon qui mâchait son mors avec confiance.

- Tu te ferais bien un petit galop ? Murmura Saïnee à l'intention de l'animal qui pointa ses oreilles vers l'avant comme s'il avait deviné les intentions de sa cavalière.

- Que dis-tu ? questionna Colin.

- Que Khan voudrait galoper.

- Non Saïnee, tu n'as même pas encore essayé de…

La rousse ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la fin de la phrase du jeune homme. Elle pressa les flancs de l'animal avec ses mollets, et aussitôt celui-ci démarra d'un galop effréné. Elle accompagna la secousse du départ avec une souplesse du bassin dont seul les cavaliers émérites auraient pu se vanter, et dépassa dans sa course le convoi traînant. La fougueuse Artémis bondit en avant sous cet appel à la course délibéré, tandis que la froide Epona, habituée aux combats et autres situations périlleuse, détourna à peine le regard. Everlee sous le coup de la surprise, freina sa jument qui se cabra de colère et regarda la rousse s'éloigner d'un air effaré.

- Que se passe-t-il Colin ? Demanda Link au jeune homme qui venait de les rattraper en courant, essoufflé.

- Elle a voulu…essayer de monter sur Khan… avoua le blond.

Saïnee revenait vers le convoi, toujours en plein galop et s'arrêta aux côtés d'Artémis qui lui lança un regard de cheval courroucé.

- Tu vois Colin, c'est facile finalement, lança la jeune fille au blond qui la regardait bouche bée. Alors, personne ne veut faire la course contre Khan ? Vous avez peur ?

- Khan ne battra jamais Artémis, répondit Everlee sur un petit air de défi.

- Avec moi sur le dos, ça va tout changer ! Rétorqua la rousse avec un clin d'œil à Colin. Allez Link, montre nous ce que vaut la jument d'un vrai Héros ! Toi aussi Shindel tu n'a qu'a faire galoper ton vieux bœuf efflanqué !

Colin éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter, répondit Shindel en haussant un sourcil d'un air méprisant.

Link soupira. Habituellement, il aurait accepté, mais le danger qui rôdait autour d'eux le força à refuser.

- Nous avons évité de nous faire remarquer par les monstres de la région, il serait sage de rester discret jusqu'à la Citadelle.

- Ce que les hommes peuvent être rabat-joie, pesta Saïnee.

Everlee lança un regard innocent et la fois plein d'espoir à Link qui soupira, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

- Très bien, allez jusque cette étendue d'eau là-bas et attendez nous. Je surveille les alentours.

Le visage d'Everlee s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant tandis que Saïnee partit d'un grand rire. Elles lancèrent toutes deux leurs montures au galop, laissant Colin stupéfait, et Link avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Khan avait une merveilleuse galopade, rapide et équilibrée, mais Artémis qui était plus grande que lui avait l'avantage de foulées plus amples. Les deux cavalières arrivèrent en même temps et pénétrèrent dans le gué avec un galop fulgurant, noyant leur rire dans le fracas de l'eau qu'elles projetaient partout aux alentours. Lorsque le convoi les rejoignit tranquillement, les deux cavalières riaient toujours de bon cœur.

Après une courte halte où les animaux purent boire à leur guise, les voyageurs reprirent la route. Colin qui était monté à l'intérieur de la roulotte laissa sa monture aux mains de Saïnee pour le reste du voyage. Devant eux s'élevaient de modestes collines sur lesquelles moutonnaient quelques épais buissons. Link ralentit l'allure afin de vérifier qu'aucun ennemi ne s'était dissimulé derrière ceux-ci, puis lorsque tout danger fut écarté, ils reprirent la route. La vue depuis ce point le plus élevé de la grande plaine d'Hyrule offrit alors un spectacle magnifique aux yeux des voyageurs. Au pied des collines, un large fleuve courait dans la plaine. Il était enjambé par un robuste pont de bois dont les piliers affrontaient vaillamment le courant sauvage. Au-delà de ce pont s'étendait une magnifique cité, bien plus vaste et plus riche qu'Amphipolis. Elle était entourée de hautes murailles aux pierres blanches constellée de tourelles aux toits d'ardoise d'un bleu clair comme le ciel. En comparaison, les toits des maisons en tuiles rouges paraissaient criards, mais tout aussi magnifiques. Cependant ce qui attirait le plus le regard parmi les nombreux édifices qui parsemaient la ville, c'était quelque chose qui étincelait. Qui étincelait parce que c'était un château, et qu'à cet instant, le soleil ayant atteint son zénith éclairait de toute la puissance de ses rayons les nombreuses fenêtres et vitraux du majestueux édifice, ainsi que ses pierres blanches polies par les âges. Everlee contempla muette ce spectacle en se disant que la population de Cocorico et de Toal réunies ne suffiraient pas à remplir cet immense château. Elle jeta un regard à Link qui contemplait le paysage d'un air indifférent. Celui-ci n'eut besoin de préciser que c'était enfin la Citadelle, capitale du royaume d'Hyrule qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, aussi reprirent-ils la route en silence. Saïnee quant à elle ne semblait guère s'intéresser à Hyrule : ce qui attirait son regard se trouvait plus loin, vers le sud ouest du royaume. Elle savait qu'au-delà de la plaine, par delà les hautes falaises que l'on distinguait à peine d'ici à l'œil nu, s'étendait le désert, là où tout avait commencé pour elle. Elle jeta un œil à Shindel qui, comme à son habitude, ne daignait montrer aucun sentiment et se contentait de suivre le Héros qui descendait un petit chemin sinueux au flanc de la colline. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit chemin de terre se transforma en une route pavée qui filait tout droit vers le pont permettant d'accéder à la Citadelle. Plusieurs autres chemins rejoignaient ainsi la même route et étaient empruntés par d'autres voyageurs. En à peine une heure, le convoi arriva à la porte est de la capitale hylienne.

- Nous allons d'abord nous rendre à la taverne de Telma, affirma Link. La patronne saura nous renseigner sur le lieu où trouver Jehd, et puis je pense que le mieux serait de loger dans son établissement.

Shindel acquiesça. Elle n'avait cure de savoir où elle logerait, car ce qui l'importait en réalité, c'était toujours les paroles de Reynald à propos de la fameuse sheikah. Le convoi pénétra dans la Citadelle au pas des chevaux par la grande porte en ogive gardée par deux soldats à moitié endormis. Ils arpentèrent de nombreuses ruelles descendant vers le sud de la ville pour arriver à la grande rue principale qui traversait la Cité de haut en bas. Dans cette rue, ils confièrent leurs chevaux ainsi que l'attelage à deux palefreniers, car la taverne de Telma ne disposait pas d'écuries d'après les souvenirs de Link. Everlee adopta une mine renfrognée de devoir quitter Artémis (qui attirait d'ailleurs le regard de nombreux passants, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire), mais elle s'y résolu tout de même.

- Allez, tu la reverras demain, la réconforta Colin.

La taverne de Telma était située plus bas, dans une petite ruelle adjacente à la rue principale. Sans être un habitué des lieux, il était difficile de remarquer le passage qui menait à un escalier débouchant dans une petite cour entourée par les hauts murs des maisons voisines. Seul un écriteau de petite dimension indiquait que la porte de bois dissimulée en contre-bas d'un deuxième escalier donnait accès à une auberge. Le petit groupe pénétra dans l'établissement à la suite de Link qui connaissait bien les lieux. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de voir que ces derniers n'avaient que très peu changé en sept années d'absence. Dans la pièce principale étaient disséminées quelques tables rondes autour desquelles quelques clients tardifs terminaient un repas de midi. Tout autour de la pièce couraient des étagères sur les murs, toutes chargées de poteries, de tonnelets, de cruches et autres bouteilles de vin ou d'hydromel. Des candélabres sur lesquels la cire des bougies dégoulinait illuminaient la pièce de leur lueur chatoyante, car l'endroit ne disposait pas de fenêtres. Tout au fond de la pièce principale était un renfoncement dans lequel était disposée une unique table à laquelle était attablé un homme solitaire dissimulé sous une cape vert forêt. Link se souvint que c'était à cet endroit qu'il avait pour la première fois rencontré le petit groupe des rebelles de Telma : Jehd, (le rat de bibliothèque comme il se nommait lui-même) le vieux Lafrel, et Ashley la jeune guerrière des montagnes. Dans la partie gauche de la salle se tenait le bar derrière lequel une femme grande et de bonne carrure s'affairait à nettoyer des verres. Elle était rousse et avait attaché ses cheveux par une haute queue de cheval. Ses oreilles longues, trahissant son appartenance à la race hylienne, portaient deux anneaux bleus, identiques à ceux de Link, et autour de son cou était un collier violet discret mais élégant. Le jeune homme qui avait eu peur que l'endroit ai changé de propriétaire durant les précédentes années, eu un sourire réjoui lorsqu'il reconnut Telma.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous, il reste encore de la viande si vous souhaitez prendre un repas, dit la femme sans lever les yeux.

Un chat blanc sauta alors sur le comptoir et miaula en fixant Link du regard. Ce dernier sourit en reconnaissant Louise, fidèle au poste.

- Feriez-vous un prix pour un vieil ami, Telma ? Demanda Link avec un sourire en coin.

Telma leva les yeux, puis sa mine renfrognée prit un air réjouit.

- Par la sainte Triforce ! s'exclama la matrone. Link, c'est bien toi ?

Elle posa son verre et quitta le bar précipitamment pour se ruer sur Link qu'elle serra dans ses bras sans gêne aucune. On voyait à présent qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe noire par-dessus laquelle tombait un tablier brodé finement de rose et d'or. Elle portait un bustier jaune mettant en valeur son impressionnante poitrine et par-dessus lequel elle avait revêtu une chemise blanche aux longues manches et un corsage noir muni de deux anneaux d'or sur sa partie inférieure.

- Comme tu as changé gamin ! On peut dire que tu es devenu un bel homme…

Colin eut un rire amusé devant l'air surpris de Link. La matrone tourna le regard vers lui et se précipita sur le blond pour l'étreindre à son tour, l'étouffant à moitié, ce qui fit bien rire Everlee et Saïnee. Shindel quant à elle, restait de glace.

- Colin, comme tu as grandi ! J'ai bien eu de tes nouvelles par Iria, mais j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'ai devant les yeux. Tu es devenu un charmant jeune homme, mais même avec cette taille tu as gardé le même regard innocent de ton enfance.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Colin qui rougit et fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

- Alors Link, laquelle est ta petite amie ? Laisse moi deviner… la jolie petite blonde qui ne te lâche pas des yeux, c'est bien ça ?

Everlee sursauta et se cacha derrière Colin qui rit à son tour. Link lança un regard à Everlee avec un sourire amusé.

- Non en vérité Colin et moi avons guidé ces trois jeunes filles jusqu'ici afin d'élucider quelques questions les concernant. Nous nous connaissons à peine.

Il expliqua brièvement ce qui avait conduit leurs pas jusqu'ici tandis que Colin essayait de paraître le plus sérieux possible derrière le Héros. Shindel de son côté, n'appréciait que peu le confinement de la pièce. Certes elle était grande, ce qui arrangeait un peu les choses, mais elle avait l'impression de se sentir prise au piège dans un terrier. Elle observait scrupuleusement chaque détail de l'endroit, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait être. En réalité, elle guettait discrètement l'attitude de l'homme qui était seul au fond de la taverne. Celui-ci paraissait trop intéressé par les voyageurs pour être un simple client.

- … voici Shindel qui vient de Cocorico, annonça Link en présentant la jeune fille à Telma.

Shindel s'avança et serra la main de la femme qui l'observait avec un regard insondable.

- Voici Saïnee que j'ai trouvé dans le désert gérudo lors de mon retour.

- Une chance que le Héros soit tombé sur vous, dit Telma en s'adressant à la rousse qui s'était avancé pour lui serrer la main.

- Et la jolie petite blonde, c'est Everlee que Colin a découvert près de Toal. Il avait dit cela en lançant un sourire amusé à la jeune fille qui s'avança timidement sans regarder Link, rouge de confusion.

- Il ne faut pas être timide jeune fille, je ne mange que les clients qui ne règlent pas leurs dettes, plaisanta Telma.

Le petit groupe s'installa pour déjeuner. Autour d'un bon repas servi par Telma, l'ambiance était à présent détendue. Shindel qui ne parlait guère, jetait un œil de temps en temps vers le fond de la pièce.

- Il t'intéresse le ténébreux du fond ? demanda Saïnee au creux de l'oreille de Shindel alors que les conversations alentour allaient bon train.

- Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il nous observe depuis tout à l'heure, répondit la jeune fille en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations de leur tablée.

- Peut être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ? Il a sûrement remarqué que tu l'observe.

- J'essai d'être discrète, mais avec toi à côté ce n'est pas si facile, tu n'arrête pas de nous regarder lui et moi alternativement. Comme espionne j'ai sûrement déjà vu mieux.

Saïnee ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude de Shindel piquée au vif.

- Si tu n'as rien remarqué à part le fait qu'il est ténébreux, je te signale qu'il a terminé son repas depuis longtemps, et qu'il refuse de se faire servir à boire à nouveau. C'est louche.

- De toute façon avec toi, tout le monde est louche, marmonna la rousse en se servant un verre de lait.

Shindel tourna la tête vers elle, et malgré le sérieux de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant la mine boudeuse de Saïnee qui l'observa à son tour. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis leurs visages se détendirent et elles rirent ensemble pour la première fois.

- Où peut-on trouver Jehd ? demanda Colin à Telma qui s'était installée à leur table.

- Le mari d'Iria ? Si c'est elle que tu veux voir, ils habitent une maison au nord de la ville.

- En fait nous souhaitons interroger le bibliothécaire afin de nous renseigner sur quelques questions concernant nos trois invitées, précisa Link.

- Jehd vient très peu souvent ici désormais. Je reçois plus souvent la visite d'Iria je l'avoue. Il a énormément de travail, c'est un érudit, et il étudie à la grande bibliothèque du château. Bien sûr on ne peut pas y entrer comme ça, il faut une autorisation de la Reine ou de son mari, mais pour toi ça ne sera pas un problème j'imagine.

- La Princesse Zelda a été sacrée reine ? s'étonna Link.

- Oui, peu après ton départ, nous avons appris que le Roi avait été assassiné durant les événements, ce qui n'a surpris personne. Zelda a donc été couronnée alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée.

- L'est-elle à présent ?

- Oui, elle a épousé le fils cadet du royaume de Penthésilée, mais c'est tout de même elle qui gouverne le royaume d'Hyrule. Le Roi n'est là que pour assurer descendance, car le sang des déesses ne coule pas en lui.

- Très bien, j'irai donc voir au palais s'il est possible de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y rencontrer Jehd tous ensemble demain.

- Il doit être vraiment occupé, dit Colin. Depuis deux années de mariage avec Iria, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Iria vient souvent seule nous rendre visite. J'espère qu'il prend soin d'elle…

- Ne t'en fais pas gamin, elle est heureuse je peux te l'assurer. Jehd est un passionné, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné.

Colin sourit et sembla soulagé. Il en était de même pour Link, car bien qu'il ne l'avoua jamais, il avait deviné depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'Iria éprouvait à son égard auparavant. Avec mélancolie, il repensa à la jeune fille en larmes qu'il avait laissée derrière lui sept années plus tôt.


End file.
